


We Found Love in the MUD

by Caedmon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Arrow - Freeform, F/M, Felicity Smoak - Freeform, Fluff, Gaming, Mild Angst, Oliver Queen - Freeform, Romance, Schmoop, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a tumblr prompt: “i’m obsessed with a supper nerdy online game that i constantly get picked on for liking but then i meet a new person on this game and it turns out to be you, the most popular person in the entire school” AU</p><p>Felicity's friends can't understand her love for text-based RPGs and pick on her for it. They want her to join 'the real world', meet people, and get involved in other activities that don't involve screens and a keyboard. Maybe even talk to the guy she's had a crush on since, oh, <i>forever</i>. But she's happy in her own little world, it doesn't matter all that much if they don't like it. She'll just stay in her own little cocoon, safe from everyone and everything.</p><p>Then a new player joins her game and changes it up forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, this is going to be a long note so bear with me.
> 
> First: the basics.  
> ~ I own nothing but the mistakes (no beta) and player names. Those are mine. Please do not take them, particularly Oliver and Felicity's usernames. I'll get to why.  
> ~ Kudos and comments are the lifeblood of the muse, and incredibly appreciated.  
> ~ Rated T for language. I curse.  
> ~ I've had a terrible time formatting this thing. Things that were supposed to be italicized are not and things that were not supposed to be italicized are. I can't fix it, I've been working on it for two hours. I give up. It is what it is.  
> ~this is my first straight-up AU. There's no canon anywhere. I've never done this before, so forgive me if it's all screwed up and bear with me.  
> ~ I just picked BU at random. I know nothing about BU, so bear that in mind.  
> ~ Come talk to me! clintasha-n-olicity.tumblr.com
> 
> Okay, now, some personal and technical notes about the fic:  
> Once upon a time, I dated a guy who introduced me to an online text-based RPG called Asritya. I knew nothing about it, he taught me everything. It was, at that time, the nerdiest thing I had ever done (actually, it may still be the nerdiest thing I've ever done), but I loved it. We played together all the time, and Felicity and Oliver's handles were our handles. One of my characters was named Elarain, one of his was named Ryeth. 
> 
> He and I split up after dating only a couple of months because we were headed to different colleges but remained extremely close, best-of-friends for the next seventeen years. We talked nearly every day, and there was a lot of love there.
> 
> Ryeth died last August from cancer. He was 34. This fic is for him, in his memory. 
> 
> I tried to be as simple as possible when I wrote this (in reference to writing the in-game sections) while still being true to the game. If you don't understand about how MUDs or text-based gaming works, I tried to explain at the bottom. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I appreciate your patience with this personal tribute.
> 
> EDIT 6/24/15 - I just rewatched "The Secret History Of Felicity Smoak" - in the first college flashback scene, it opens on Felicity coding a Linux emulator for Zork (a text-based RPG), so Felicity-as-a-MUDder is canon :)

Snow had fallen in the night, laying a thick blanket over the light snow that had fallen the day before until even the tallest grass was no longer visible. The bare branches of the trees were blackened skeletons under the cold, fluffy comfort of white, just waiting for a breeze to free them from the frozen cover.

Two young women, barely recognizable in several layers against the cold wind, bantered with each other as they trudged across the open quad on their way to class.

"I can't believe you're still playing that game," the girl on the left muttered, derision dripping.

Felicity rolled her eyes and hitched her laptop bag a little higher on her shoulder. Sara just would _not_ let this go.

"All of your friends miss you. Dig has been asking after you. Roy, Thea... they all want to hang out." Felicity didn't answer. "Is this thing even a game? It doesn't look like a game at all. It doesn't even look fun. It looks like you're studying or writing code for a class or something."

Felicity tried not to sigh, redirecting her attention to the sound of her feet crunching in the snow instead; the cut-stone edifice of McKenley Hall, the steam of her breath as she exhaled slowly and the other huddled students dedicated enough to go to class in this disaster of a day. She measured her words carefully before she defended herself. For the umpteenth time.

"It's a real game, Sara. It's a text-based RPG, role-playing game. And it would be _fabulous_ if you guys would leave me alone about it."

"I thought you said it was a puddle or something like that."

Felicity bit the inside of her lip and reminded herself that this was her best friend and despite being a pain in the ass about this, she really was a great friend. "It's called a MUD. Multiple User Domain."

"That's right, I remember now. It's still stupid." Felicity clicked her tongue but Sara plowed on, "but why aren't there any pictures?"

"Because you use your imagination, Sara. Remember choose-your-own-adventure books?"

Sara didn't look at Felicity as she answered, they were both checking for traffic before crossing to McKenley Hall. "Vaguely. I preferred to play outside. Climb trees, that kind of stuff."

"Well," Felicity said as she mounted the first step to the lecture hall, watching for icy spots, "it's like those books, just online so it's more interactive. And other people play with me."

"Other complete and total geeks, you mean. And not even real people - pixels on a screen. Not your _friends_. Who _miss_ you." Sara grabbed the door and held it open for Felicity, both girls stomping their feet to rid them of excess snow.

"Yes, that's what I mean, doofus," Felicity said, sticking her tongue out. "And if they miss me so much, maybe they should get off my case. I don't exactly want to hang out with people who make fun of me all the time." Sara opened her mouth to protest, but Felicity headed her off. "Are we meeting up after class?"

Sara tugged off her gloves and shoved them in her pockets as they walked down the hall towards their classes. "I may have to stay after and talk to Pearman about my paper. French Lit isn't going so hot. If I'm not in the break room by 10:30, just go on without me."

"No, it's okay. I have some stuff I can do," Felicity said, unwinding her scarf. "I'm aces in computer science, but it wouldn't hurt to do a little studying for this criminal psych."

"Of course you're aces in CompSci, Lissy. Was there any doubt?"

Felicity gave Sara a sheepish grin and pulled off her hat, earning a giggle from Sara. Felicity squinted in confusion. "What?"

"Oh, Lissy. Your _hair..._ it's sticking up _everywhere_..."

Felicity scrambled to smooth it, combing through it with her fingers, but Sara's giggles increased. "Maybe you should put the hat back o-" her voice dropped to a whisper and she stared over Felicity's shoulder, freezing all movement, not even moving her mouth. _"Don't move, Lissy._ Oliver Queen is about to walk by here."

Felicity closed her eyes and tried to melt through the floor. She'd gotten an A in physics, surely there had to be a way to force the floor to open up and swallow her and her bad hair up in a huge hole through sheer will, right?

Nope. There wasn't.

"Ladies." Oliver smiled his heart-stuttering, knee-compromising smile and inclined his head towards them as he walked by on the way to class - _her class_ \- and she tried to speak. Felicity opened her mouth to acknowledge him and a piece of her wild, traitorous hair flew in her mouth. She reached up with a hooked finger to pull it out, but he had walked by and she was treated to a view of his back as he strode down the hall. She tried not to notice how his coat didn't cover his butt all the way...and how his jeans fit him _just right..._

Fingers snapped in front of her face. Felicity jumped and blinked. "Yes! What?!"

Sara grinned, tucking her scarf into her overlarge coat pocket. "You've got it sooo bad."

Felicity's face felt hot and she stammered, "shut up, Sara."

"You do, though."

"Shut _up_ , I said."

"Well, I'll just say this. He didn't smile at me. He smiled at _you_."

"That's just because my hair was absolutely ridiculous." She reached up to smooth it again.

"Hmmm....I don't think so. But it's all academic anyway. Doesn't matter. You'll never get anywhere with him." Sara turned to walk away.

Felicity stared after her for a minute, stung. She knew that she was no prize, but to hear her best friend say that...she grabbed Sara's arm and spun her around. "That was a terrible thing to say, Sara! Why would you say that?" she said, hurt mixing with anger.

"You're never going to get anywhere with _anyone_ if you don't get out from behind your computer. You have to actually choose your own adventure, not just type about it! You can have or do anything you want, just get off your cute little butt!"

Sara flounced off with a smug smile on her face, leaving Felicity standing in the lobby, nonplussed.

 

>>\------>

 

[OOC] Elarain: _omg you guys_  
[OOC] Quapuk: _what?_  
[OOC] Elarain: _my roomie is giving me hell about this game_  
[OOC] Raynoth: _Asritya?_  
[OOC] Elarain: _yeah_  
[OOC] Quapuk: _why_?  
[OOC] Elarain: _she doesn't get it and she wants me to date a guy_  
[OOC] Quapuk: _you could date me ;)_  
[OOC] Elarain: _you're in norway, doofus_  
[OOC] Quapuk: _semantics :D_  
[OOC] Marlinda: _it would be nice to see you settled though, Ela_  
[OOC] Elarain: _Marli! didn't see you log in_  
[OOC] Raynoth: _she's sneaky like that_  
[OOC] Marlinda: _hush you. Ela, you're always here. *always*. it would be really nice to see you out having a good time_  
[OOC] Elarain: _this is a good time!_  
[OOC] Marlinda: _you know what I mean_

_[[A new player has joined the game]]_

_A half-elf appears in the village square. He claims to be an archer. He is wearing a leather jerkin, a hood and carries a bow and arrow. It would appear that he is new to town and could use some help. He says his name is Ryeth. Do you greet him?_

Felicity clicked her fingers on the keyboard.

/greet Ryeth

_You raise your hand and wave to Ryeth._

[IC] Raynoth: _Greetings, half-elf, and welcome to our realm! I am Raynoth, an immortal of Asritya. In our world you will find friends and foes alike. I am here to assure that any problems you have are resolved quickly. Should anything arise, please notify me or my fellow immortal, Marlinda, at once._  
[OOC] Marlinda: _Welcome n00b!_  
[OOC] Quapuk: _wassup, newbie_  
[OOC] Elarain: _hihi! welcome aboard!_  
[OOC] Ryeth: _Hello, everyone_  
[OOC] Marlinda: _are you new to MUDs, or just our little realm?_  
[OOC] Ryeth: _just asritya, but I haven't been mudding long. I only know the barebones basics_  
[OOC] Raynoth: _We can teach you, we love n00bs! First things first, let's get you leveled up and outfitted! Who has what?_  
[OOC] Elarain: _I have lvl 7 armor, lvl 15 armor and a lvl 17 bow and arrow_  
[OOC] Quapuk: _I can supplement that_  
[OOC] Raynoth: _anyone want to powerlevel Ryeth? n00b, you down for a raid on the toths?_  
[OOC] Marlinda: _I'm down_  
[OOC] Quapuk: _omw to marketplace_  
[OOC] Elarain: _at marketplace. low on mana, anyone got a spell?_  
[OOC] Raynoth: _I'll handle it._  
[OOC] Ryeth: _I really appreciate this._  
[OOC] Quapuk: _No sweat!_  
[OOC] Raynoth: _It's our pleasure_  
[OOC] Marlinda: _We want you to stick around after all, so we can get to know you a bit. if you're nice, we might let you make friends with our Ela._

 

 

>>\------>

 

"Oliver Queen smiled at you again today. Did you see?" Sara looked at Felicity over her shoulder in the mirror as she was putting on her trademark touch of makeup that she only bothered with when they were going to be around her crush, Nyssa. 

"No, he didn't. You're making that up." Felicity didn't bother looking up. The thought of Oliver Queen, the best-looking and most popular guy in school liking her was so absurd that she didn't bother favoring it with her attention. Especially not when she was chatting with someone who _did_ like her.

"He did. When we were in the library."

"Whatever, Sara. If it makes you happy to lie to me, then you go right ahead. But he didn't and we both know it."

"Ugh, Felicity, you are so stubborn sometimes." Sara slammed the top on the mascara and twisted it shut with more force than was strictly necessary. "Are you done yet?"

"Just about..." Felicity continued to type without slowing down. "Just a few more minutes."

"Felicity. Come _on_ ," Sara whined. "Thea is texting me constantly, Diggle will never stop complaining if we're late again, Nyssa is going to be there and I want to have time to talk to her. I don't want to be late to this movie!"

"And I told you, you don't have to take me with you. The previews take up the first fifteen minutes anyway and you and Nyssa can have plenty of fun in the dark. Plus," Felicity said without looking up from the scrolling, colored lines of text, "I don't care anything about some movie about a guy wearing a flag and throwing a Frisbee."

"Uh, that _guy_ ," Sara sneered, "is _Captain America._ And it's not a  _Frisbee_ , it's a shield. And you just say this shit to get under my skin."

"You're right," Felicity said, smirking without looking up, her fingernails clacking against the keyboard of her laptop so fast it was almost one continuous sound, "I do."

"What the hell is so interesting?" Sara dropped her bag and walked over to Felicity's desk, peering over her shoulder. "Oh. Of course it's this game." She made a disgusted, clicking sound. "You've been on that computer every waking minute for the past three weeks." She watched the screen, trying to catch familiar words amid the madness scrolling by in primary and secondary colors. Something caught her eye and she bent over, squinting. "Who is 'Ryeth', and why is he blowing you a kiss?"

Felicity slammed the laptop shut. "Nobody. He's nobody. Let's go. You're going to miss Corporal America."

 _"Captain_ America. And nice try to goad me and change the subject at the same time."

"Thanks."

"Do you have an online boyfriend?"

"No, and shut up."

 

>>\------->

 _You enter a peaceful clearing in the Herenoth Wood. The sun breaks through the trees and makes the clearing very pleasant. The trees are blowing gently in the breeze. Small animals skitter away as you enter._  
A wooded trail leads north.  
A comfortable-looking cottage with a small plume of smoke sits to the east.  
The trail to the south looks darker and more frightening.  
You can go back to the west.  
Ryeth is standing here.

Felicity smiled then blushed. Online crushes were weird, but the fact that he hadn't missed an aggreed-on time in the four weeks they'd been...talking... made her feel...oh hell. She didn't know how to describe whatever it was they had going on or how it made her feel. But she felt happy about whatever this was with Ryeth.

Online crushes were _definitely_ weird.

Felicity made herself comfortable in her leather computer chair, tucking one leg under herself and began typing.

 _You hug Ryeth._  
Ryeth kisses you.  
Ryeth produces red roses from nowhere and hands them to you!  
You blush.  
You say, _thank you_  
Ryeth says, _youre welcome_  
You say, _rough day at school?_  
Ryeth says, _it was meh._  
You say, _same here. it snowed again today._  
Ryeth says, _here too. is that so terrible?_  
You say, _no, not the worst thing in the world, just makes getting to class cold and miserable. it was a lot of snow. :) sorry your day was crappy._  
Ryeth says, _we got a lot of snow, too. my day wasn't horrible, just not my best. want to tell me about your crappy day?_  
You say, _I don't know that it would make anything better. complaining rarely does. :)_  
Ryeth says, _true, but it may feel better to get it off your chest_  
_You sigh._  
You say, _you may be right_  
You say, _see, I'm kind of invisible at school. I mean, I know it's college and everyone kinds of blends together, but I'm totally unremarkable._  
Ryeth says, _oh, I doubt that. the Elarain I know could never be invisible. ;)_  
You say, _no, it's true. I don't stand out at all. but my roomie is on my case to go with her to this frat party she's been invited to._  
Ryeth says, _you don't want to go?_  
You say, _it's a couples thing, a valentine party._  
Ryeth says, _it sounds fun._  
You say, _remember the thing about me being unremarkable? I'm also shy. I don't have a date and won't be Sadie Hawkins-ing anyone. not my style AT ALL._  
_Ryeth frowns. ___  
Ryeth says, _you're pretty outspoken here with me lol, but you're not at all unremarkable. don't believe that about yourself._  
You say, _well, that's just with you. I'm pretty intimidated by just about everyone else. I don't think i could be myself around them.._  
Ryeth says, _maybe one day you could open up around them?._  
You say, _I doubt it. ._  
You say, _in the meantime, i don't know what to do about this stupid valentines day party. there's no way I could ever get a date in time._  
_Ryeth shuffles his feet._  
Ryeth says, _weeeelllllll....about that......._  
You say, _what?._  
Ryeth says, _why don't you go with me? or take me? or whatever?_

Felicity laughed out loud. _Well_ , she thought to herself, _this is an occasion where a 'lol' would be appropriate, but I won't do that to him_. She started typing again. 

__You say, _don't be a goofball._  
Ryeth says, _I'm not. I figured out weeks ago we go to the same school__ _

__She was fairly certain her heart stopped in that moment._ _

__You stare at Ryeth..__  
You say, _shut up._  
Ryeth says, _I'm serious._  
Ryeth says, _you go to BU?_

__Felicity sat back in her computer chair and then cursed, sprawling her arms and legs wildly when it rocked back farther than she intended. Righting herself, she typed, 'say yeah'._ _

_You say, _yeah.__  
Ryeth says, _well there you go. we go to the same school._  
You say, _omg holy shit._  
Ryeth says, _I really would like to meet you. I promise I'm not a crazy stalker or anything._  
You say, _I don't know...._  
Ryeth says, _I absolutely do not want to make you do anything at all that makes you uncomfortable, but I would like to meet you._  
Ryeth says, _tell you what. how about we do lunch/coffee at the little bistro by the quad. totally public, lots of easy escapes. If you think I'm a troll, you can run away. no hard feelings._

__Felicity bit her lip. She'd met people from online before, and having a date to this Valentine's party would get Sara off her case. Plus she really, _really_ liked this guy. _ _

__On the other hand, she really, _really_ liked this guy, and that was mildly terrifying._ _

_Ryeth says, _you still there? did I freak you out too much?__  
You say, _I'm a little freaked out, but not too badly I don't think_  
Ryeth says, _good_  
You say, _do you know who I am?_  
Ryeth says, _I have a guess, but only a guess_  
Ryeth says, _I'll tell you if I'm right or not_

__Felicity thought for a second, her hands frozen over the keys, questions churning._ _

_You say, _so you think you know me already?__  
You say, _BU is a big school_  
Ryeth says, _if you're who I think you are, you're in my psych class_

__Felicity pondered that for a second, mentally reviewing all of the guys in that class - and one guy she'd been staring at for three semesters of school at BU already. But that was impossible, so she tried to push that out of her mind and thought about the other guys in her class. Barry? Tommy? Who could it be?_ _

__You say, I'm in a psych class, but so are about 80 other girls__  
You say, _and there are other classes_  
You say, _plus, how do you know I'm really a girl?_  
Ryeth says, _I could be wrong_  
Ryeth says, _but I think I'm right ;)_  
Ryeth says, and I trust you.  
You say, _well, I guess we'll see_  
Ryeth says, _really? you'll meet me?_

_Felicity closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Opening her eyes, she leaned forward and typed a few words._

__You nod_  
You say, _yes.__

___> >\------->_ __

 

 

She stopped when she rounded the corner and the navy blue sign with gold lettering of the bistro came into sight. Felicity took a deep breath, the hundredth (or maybe thousandth) in the 24 hours since she had agreed to meet Ryeth. He had refused to tell her his name saying that if he was right and they knew each other, he wanted to see the look of surprise on her face. She had no idea why, but she trusted him. She had no reason to trust him, he was an internet stranger, but she trusted him and agreed to meet him without knowing his name. It was public, after all. Of course, now that it was time to do this thing, she was chiding herself mercilessly for such an irresponsibile decision.

Sara was ecstatic at first when she'd heard Felicity had met a guy, then when she discovered that it was a guy from online and Felicity didn't know the guy's name this morning, she and Diggle had had to be talked out of coming to the bistro and watching the date (and oh my God was she actually on a date is this a real date what the hell is she doing ohmyGodohmyGodohmyGod) and had finally settled for reguar texts every five minutes, or a reply whenever they texted her because they got skittish. They'd only backed down after Thea intervened and told them to leave Felicity alone and let her have a good time, that she wasn't worried about it. They still given her (and the life of her laptop) a dire warning if she didn't return their texts and said that any guy worth keeping would understand that she had friends who cared about her. All four of them had been weird about the whole thing, but Felicity was touched and hoped Ryeth wouldn't be annoyed with constant texts from worried friends.

She took another deep breath, blowing out a huge, billowing cloud when she exhaled that disappeared instantly on the wind, then took another.

_Do it, Felicity. Just do this. He won't hurt you. You're in a crowd of people. You can do this. It's just coffee and lunch. You can do this. Just go._

She squared her shoulders and trudged through the snow to the bistro.

 

__> >\------->_ _

 

Ryeth had told her he would be wearing a dark green sweater layered over a t-shirt and jeans.

Felicity walked into the bistro and immediately stamped her feet to clear her boots of snow, inhaling the warm, comfortable scent of baked goods, coffee and various house specialties as she cast her eyes around the room, looking for a green sweater.

There was one green sweater in the corner, worn by - no. No. That was Oliver Queen. It couldn't possibly be him. He was looking at her and smiling, but it was just because the bells on the door had jingled when she came in. It couldn't possibly be him. Oh, now he was raising his hand and waving. It was only because he knew her. He was being polite. Nice guy. _Right_?

Felicity smiled in response to Oliver's greeting and walked to the opposite side of the bistro, shrugging out of her coat as she sat down. She was still too cold, but she'd told him that she'd be recognizable because she'd be wearing a red sweater and he couldn't really see that if she had a big grey peacoat on. She'd learned her lesson from the hat incident, though, and had her hair up in (what she hoped was) a stylish, sleek ponytail.

Ryeth wasn't here, though. He had always been on time for every online meeting, but he wasn't here today. Felicity tried not to be hurt, giving herself lots of reasons why he hadn't showed up yet. Maybe he changed his mind. Maybe he was actually here already, just out of sight and wanted to get a look at her to make sure she wasn't a troll. Maybe he had already gotten a look at her and thought she really _was_ a troll. You know what? That was the most likely scenario.

Maybe she should just run. This was such a bad idea. This was awful. She shouldn't do this. She'd been so confident before she crossed the threshold, and now she'd seen the cutest, most popular guy on campus and her confidence was totally shaken.

She should run.

But why should she worry? He wasn't here for her. No, he wasn't, and Ryeth was late, which meant he probably wasn't coming or he'd already left. Time to drink coffee and soothe her nerves. To pretend this had never happened and try to think up a new character name so she could pretend Elarain had never existed in case Ryeth ever logged back on to Asritya. One of the immortals would change her name and everyone liked her well enough to keep her secret. No one need ever know.

Yep. Time to erase this whole thing from existence. All because he was three minutes late.

The waitress came over to her table and introduced herself as Isabel, asking if Felicity wanted anything to drink. Felicity told her that she was meeting someone for lunch but she'd love a coffee and an ice water with an order of the bistro's famous homemade potato chips to munch on, please. The smell was just too much to resist and who cares if they're fattening? Not like she had someone to impress, anyway, right?

The waitress scrawled down her order and smiled, saying she'd be right back.

Felicity picked a pen from her purse as the waitress walked away. Felicity mused idly that the pen was red, matching her sweater, and wondered where on earth she'd picked up a red pen. There was a puzzle book lying on the table for people to while the time away with while they waited for their.

 _Yes. Good. Something to take my mind off of this_. Felicity set her quick mind to work, studying the puzzle book and trying desperately to convince herself that she hadn't been stood up, that something had legitimately happened and the problem wasn't with her as she glanced hopefully to the door every time the bell jingled.

She had only circled the words 'sincere' and 'seriously' and was absently chewing the top of her pen when she heard someone clearing their throat. Felicity's head snapped up, automatically sitting back from the table to make room for the drinks and chips.

"Felicity Smoak?"

She looked up and thanked God she was sitting down, because that smile would melt lead. She'd thought her heart had stopped before, but no. Ten thousand butterflies were fluttering against her chest, trying to get out.

"Yes?"

"I'm Oliver Queen." 

"I know who you are," she said and immediately felt like an ass. _Don't be rude, Lissy_. She realized she was clutching her pen in a vise grip and tried valiantly to relax. She failed.

Oliver smiled even brighter and she reminded herself to breathe. "I tried to get your attention earlier, but you didn't seem to know who I was. I'm sorry I didn't come over sooner, but I kind of had to work up the nerve." He smiled sheepishly, looking over her head for a second before looking back to her face. "I'm Ryeth. May I sit down?"

Felicity dropped the pen and covered her suddenly slack mouth with both hands, her eyes wide.

"Well, now, that's kind of defeating the purpose of not telling you who I am in advance of our meeting," Oliver grinned, sliding his bookbag off of his shoulder to the ground as he sat across from her, "if you're covering half your face then I can't see it. I can see your eyes though. They're huge." He got a look on his face Felicity couldn't quite place - that kind of look seemed impossible aimed at her coming from him. "And beautiful."

"You're lying." Felicity threw out the accusation wildly, shaking her head, her voice sounding unusual in her own ears. "This is a trick. Someone paid you -"

Oliver shook his head, still smiling. "I assure you, no one paid me. There isn't enough money in the world that could make me play a trick like this on someone - especially not you. This is a real blind date. I'm the real Oliver Queen, and I'm also really Ryeth. I have my laptop right here," he patted the backpack next to him, and Felicity followed his hand with her wide eyes, "would you like me to log on to Asritya to show you?"

" _No!_ I mean no. I just don't...I can't..." Felicity's eyes welled with tears she couldn't explain, and Oliver's expression turned hurt and confused.

"I'm sorry, Felicity. This was a bad idea, I should have told you who I was and given you a chance to refuse, I know a lot of people don't like -"

"No, it's not that, not at all. I know this is cliche, but it's not you, it's me," Felicity wiped her eyes. "It's just...I'm so...I'm unremarkable, like I told you. I don't understand why you're here with me. It's like reverse catfishing. You could have left when you saw who I was and not talked to me anymore-"

 __"__ Felicity," Oliver reached across the table and took her hand in his. She noted dimly how warm it was, how large it was around hers and how strong but gentle his grip was. She looked at her hand wrapped in his dumbly, uncomprehendingly until he squeezed and tugged it a little to get her attention, then she looked back up at him.

"I knew it was you. I wanted it to be you. You and 'catfishing' don't belong in the same paragraph. There's no way you could have talked me out of meeting you today." He gave her that thousand-watt smile again and she teared up another time. "Want to hear something weird?"

Felicity gave a quick nod. She'd have agreed to almost anything in that moment, in the daze she was in.

"I talked one of your friends into telling me what classes you were taking this semester so I could take an elective with you. And then I hocked her into telling me what you were interested in so I could try and learn to do the same things."

"Who did you...? _Thea_." Felicity said, realization dawning.

Oliver laughed. "Yes, that's her. She's close with my family, so she can vouch that I'm not a crazy stalker. I mean, I felt totally stalkery about it, but I wanted to get closer to you, but we didn't run in the same circles and I didn't know how. I've had a crush on you since I transferred here over a year ago." Felicity did cry now and shook her head. Oliver nodded and said, "its true."

Felicity huffed a laugh, trying to believe, willing herself to believe. "I had a crush on you, too, but then so does every other girl at this school. Teachers, too." Oliver laughed, and it was like music. "You're the most popular, handsome, amazing guy at BU. Thus, you were - _are_ \- totally out of my league. Frat boy and all that."

Oliver smiled and shook his head. "Not a chance. You're the one that's way out of _my_ league. But speaking of Valentine's..." Oliver let go of her hand and bent to his backpack, talking to her as he was unzipping. "My frat house is hosting a Valentine's party, and I was wondering..."

He resurfaced at the table with a small bouquet of miniature pink and red roses. "Would you mind being my date to the Valentine's party tomorrow, Elarain?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is on a blind internet date, but hasn't been answering her phone. 
> 
> Oliver's best friend finds out that he's bringing a date to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for this to happen. I really didn't. I had no intention of the first chapter being anything but a one-shot. 
> 
> But then yesterday I mowed the grass and this happened in my head. I'm so sorry. Maybe I'm not?
> 
> There's one more chapter coming...the party! 
> 
> I own nothing but the mistakes and usernames.  
> Comments and kudos (especially on this fic) mean the absolute world to me.  
> clintasha-n-olicity.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! <3

Felicity hadn't heard the little "uh-oh" text alert of her phone for a while. If she had the capability to think properly, she would have decided that all of the blood that should have been catering to her temporal lobe - all of her cerebellum, really - had been re-routed to her face for blushes, and that whatever synapses made her capable of rational thought were simply short-circuited whenever Oliver Queen smiled at her like that. 

And he'd smiled at her a lot in the almost hour and a half that they'd been here. 

She wondered idly sometimes, in the moments when he wasn't smiling and her brain worked just a little, why he cast inquisitive little glances towards her coat every now and then, but it wasn't all that bothersome. She was having coffee and sharing a basket of chips with Oliver Queen, and her brain wasn't the only thing that had short circuited when their hands had brushed against each other reaching for the same chip. Felicity had thought wildly that she may have a coronary event at 21, just because his fingers touched the back of her hand.

He'd smiled self-consciously then beamed when she drew her hand back like it had been burned. Felicity could have melted. He felt that, too.

"Sorry," she muttered. "I just...I don't know."

"No, it's totally okay. I get it." He drew his hand back. "So, did you tell anyone in-game about meeting me today?"

"I told Marlinda. She was supportive, if cautious. I really love her a lot, she's been great to me. She lives in Seattle, has a handful of kids, and she's super maternal. I usually end up going to her for advice on stuff. More than my own mom." Felicity rolled her eyes. 

"You're not close with your parents?"

Felicity looked down at her coffee, cupping the cold mug in her hand and swirling it so that the settling cream blended and lightened the color of the liquid: stalling for time, choosing her words, dreading telling Oliver the truth.

"My dad left when I was young. I barely remember him. It's just been me and my mom since I was little."

"I'm really sorry," he said, and Felicity could hear the sincerity in his tone. "I guess that made you closer to your mom, huh?"

 _Might as well run him off early, Felicity_ , she thought, abandoning the coffee and pulling out a couple of sugar packets to play with. _Save yourself the trouble and heartache later. Rip off the band-aid, as it were._

"Closer, but not close. She wasn't around much, she worked a lot. Plus, we're really different. She's a cocktail waitress in Vegas. That's kind of her life. I think she wanted that life for me, but I wanted more."

"Oh." 

Felicity focused on lining the packets end-to-end and tried not to cry. It had been a nice little daydream for an hour or so...

"You know there's no shame in that, right? There's nothing wrong with your mom being a cocktail waitress, Felicity. It doesn't dictate who you are. You are who you choose to be." 

Felicity nodded miserably. This was the same thing people usually told her anytime she got down about her parentage and they were trying to bolster her. 

"And just in case you hadn't picked up on it..." Felicity saw his hand come into her field of vision as she looked down at her own hands fiddling with the sugar packets. Then she felt it clasp around her hand, stopping the fidgeting and causing her to look up, surprised. "...I really kind of like the person you are. Everything I've seen, heard and experienced for myself tells me that I like this person."

She looked at him, looking into his eyes, her heart beating a vicious tattoo against her chest. Did she dare believe? Could she believe? 

Oliver's brow arched and he gave her a knowing smile. He jerked his head towards her coat. "So, you like Doctor Who?"

Felicity narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. "Huh?"

"Your coat has been saying 'uh-oh' for a while, but now it's playing the Doctor Who theme song."

Felicity sat frozen for half a beat before her eyes widened and she jerked her hand out from under his with a muttered expletive. Oliver's expression didn't change as she leaned over and scrambled through her pockets, sitting up with her iPhone and sliding her finger across the screen to unlock it before slamming it against her face. "Hello?"

Sara responded, shrieking in her ear, "Just where the _hell_ have you been?!"

"I'm at the bistro, Sara." Felicity's voice was calm but her eyes darted to Oliver with definite traces of panic. "Everything's fine. Don't worry. It's all okay."

"We have been scared to death! And it's not me you have to worry about soothing, Nyssa and I are on the other side of campus, by the frat houses. John and Thea are on their way to you and John is beside himself. He's the one that's going to need-"

The door to the bistro flew open, the bells on the door jingling absurdly. Oliver spun towards the door, putting one hand on the table and the other on the back of his chair. John Diggle came storming through, Thea calling his name and reaching out to grab his arm. She didn't slow him down at all, he merely shook off the grip on his bicep and looked around the bistro with frantic anger. Oliver was tense, taut, watching Diggle's every tiny movement and Felicity was reminded of a cat just before it leapt onto a mouse. 

Thea grabbed Diggle's arm again and tugged it, saying imploringly, "John, it's okay. I'm telling you, it's okay. I know the guy she's with, she's _fine_..."

"He's here, Sara," Felicity said without moving. "I gotta go." She lowered the phone from her face and punched the red button to end the call. 

John had heard her voice and jerked his head in her direction, locking eyes with Felicity, the look on his face a jarring mix of relief and anger as he shook off Thea's arm again and started in her direction.

Felicity leapt to her feet to meet him but Oliver beat her to it, stepping in front of her protectively and jutting a hand towards Diggle. "Hi, I don't believe we've met. My name is Oliver Queen. I'm a friend of Felicity's. We were just having coffee."

Diggle over Oliver's shoulder at Felicity, then down at the offered hand, hesitating, sizing Oliver up. Felicity relaxed visibly when he took it. "John Diggle. I'm also a friend of Felicity's, and we've been really worried about her when she didn't answer her phone. We had no idea who she was with and if something had happened to her." Dig's words were weighty with meaning. 

"She's perfectly safe, but the fact that she hasn't checked in may be my fault," Oliver said amiably, "we've been chatting and I'm afraid we may have let time get away from us. I apologize."

Diggle pumped his hand one more time with narrowed eyes before letting go, sizing him up some more. Felicity piped up, "Everything's fine, Dig. _Really._ "

"I told you I know him, Dig," Thea volunteered before smiling at Oliver. "'Sup, Ollie?"

Felicity repressed a stab of jealousy when Oliver grinned back, "Just having coffee, Speedy." 

John Diggle watched the interplay between the two and was apparently wondering the same thing that Felicity was. "You two know each other?" When Thea nodded happily, apparently pleased that the little love match had worked out, Diggle demanded, "How?"

Thea rocked onto one hip, pointing first at herself then at Oliver. "My dad and Oliver's dad are best friends. We grew up together. We're practically siblings."

Oliver nodded his confirmation, then looked to Felicity and Diggle as they digested this. "Would you care to join us? We can pull up chairs."

Felicity and Thea answered in the negative just as Diggle said 'yeah', reached over to the nearest table and grabbed a chair. Felicity ground out through clenched teeth, "John, I'm fine. You can leave now. You've seen I'm fine, he's a family friend of Thea's, all is well. You don't need to babysit me. I'll be back to the dorm soon. Thank you for coming."

"Hey, Felicity? Can I borrow you for a second?" Oliver put his hand on Felicity's elbow and she felt that same fluttering; the electricty she'd felt when he'd put his hand on hers apparently was not diminished by the cable knit of her sweater. She nodded dumbly and he led her away a few feet. "Look, the absolute last thing I want to do is tell you what to do, but it would mean a lot to have the approval of your friends."

Felicity waited for him to go on, perplexed.

Oliver sighed almost inaudibly. "I'd really like to see you again. And then again after that. And probably lots more after that. But I don't think I'd like for your friends to be texting you every five minutes to check on your or following you to make sure you're okay. So if they get the worry for you and approval of me out of thier system early, it'll just make things run smoother." 

Felicity bit her lip, torn between seeing the logic in this argument, a swirl of romance-novel level emotions, fierce affection for her friends, and wanting to knock everyone involved's heads together for thinking she was so delicate. Finally she nodded.

He smiled at her, and once again she felt her brain's synapses misfire. He nodded reassuringly when he asked one last time, "Coffee won't hurt, right?"

She shook her head. "But they'll probably show up to the party, too."

The corners of his mouth turned up. "That's fine. I just hope they don't come stag, they need dates. It's a sweetheart party. And I'll show them that I'm the best possible choice for you while they're there."

Felicity took a few seconds to assure herself that no, she had not turned into a pile of jelly in the floor before she smiled. "Okay, fine. You win this round." 

"I don't expect to win all the time. Or even most of the time."

"Good."

>>\----->

Marlinda says: _Hey girl, I only have a sec before Harper wakes up. So....how was it?_  
Elarain says: _You won't believe it_  
Elarain says: _He's the guy I've had a crush on forever_  
Elarain says: _Like, forever_  
Elarain says: _The guy from my psych class_  
Marlinda says: _Shut up!_  
Marlinda says: _that's awesome_  
Elarain says: _And he's cute and smart and funny and *happy sigh*_  
Marlinda says: _So are you going to see him again?_  
Elarain says: _Yes! he asked me to the v-day sweetheart day at his frat tom night_  
Marlinda says: _Frat boy, huh?_  
Elarain says: _Is that bad?_  
Marlinda says: _Not necessarily_  
Marlinda says: _My husbutt was a frat rat and he's a pretty decent guy. ;)_  
Elarain says: _lol_  
Marlinda says: _I guess I'll keep him_  
Marlinda says: _So you're going to this dance, right?_  
Elarain says: _Of course!_  
Elarain says: _wouldn't you?_  
Marlinda says: _girl, in a cocaine heartbeat_  
Elarain says: _haha!_  
Marlinda says: _Sorry. Sometimes I forget you're so young._  
Elarain says: _No, it's fine._  
Marlinda says: _God, Ela. You've got me happy sighing and wishing I was young again_  
Elarain says: _I wish you were here to take me shopping and help me figure out what in the world I'm going to wear and do my makeup and all that. Sara's great and all but my style and her style are toOoOoOoOotally different. Plus she's all wrapped up in Nyssa right now. I'm kinda on my own_  
Marlinda says: _Honey, you wouldn't want me. I'm almost old enough to be your mother_  
Elarain says: _that's exactly why I do wish you were here. I never had a sister. it would be nice to have one_  
Marlinda says: _You are so sweet, Ela_  
Marlinda says: _This boy had better be good to you or I'll have to make a road trip! lol_  
Elarain says: _make it anyway!!_  
Marlinda says: _wish I could! But alas, responsibilities._  
Marlinda says: _Speaking of, my little crotchfruit awakens. I'll bbiaf._  
Elarain says: _Bye!_  
Marlinda says: _Bye!_

>>\----->

Tommy found Oliver right where he had expected to find him, behind the screen of his laptop. That's the only place anyone could _ever_ find Oliver lately. He sighed and wondered what class was eating away at his best friend's soul this way? No man should rot behind a monitor like this. It was inhumane. There was a big wide world of entertainment and women out there, and their frat house was about to be filled to bursting with women. Oliver needed to imbibe on both. It had been too long. 

But the thing was...Oliver wasn't rotting away, he seemed to be thriving. He he really appeared to be enjoying whatever research he was doing. _Yes,_ Tommy told himself, _that was true, but research was still research. He wasn't doing anything fun. Fun needed to be had, clearly._

Oliver had been acting...different. He was behind the computer screen all the time, not haunting the bars as much or picking up women, but he was much happier these past few weeks. A definite change. Tommy had lost his wingman, but he liked seeing Oliver content. 

A catch-22.

But no matter what, he needed to get out from under that damned laptop. And he needed to meet some girls, because man work and no play...

Tommy tossed himself onto the leather couch next to Oliver, offering the open bag of snacks he had in hand wordlessly to his friend before he kicked his feet up on the coffee table and settled back into the couch, tossing one arm across the back of the couch. 

"What're we watching?" he asked around a mouthful of chips, taking the opportunity to stick another in and crunching loudly.

Oliver looked up from his laptop, tamping down annoyance. "I, uh, I'm not sure. Looks like one of the Die Hards."

"Mmm." Tommy gave a slow nod. Oliver went back to the computer and Tommy raised up a little trying to see what was on the screen. Nothing that made any sense. Just looked like lines and lines of text to him. 

Tommy reached into the bag, digging around noisily. "The sorority is pink-hearting the place up." It was Oliver's turn to _mmm_ distractedly in response, not even bothering to look up. "Yeah, it looks pretty damned lovey-dovey in here." Oliver made another noncommittal noise and Tommy continued, eyeing him carefully. "Yeah, Laurel's really proud of making the place look like it's been hosed down with pepto. She's pretty excited about the party, too. Girl carpetbombed me with hints until I asked her after you didn't." Oliver didn't respond. "You coming tonight, bro?"

Oliver smiled and huffed a laugh at something on the screen, then seemed to notice Tommy's existence. "Huh? Oh. Yeah, I'm coming tonight."

"So you got a date?"

"Yeah." Oliver closed the computer and stuffed it into his bag.

Tommy watched Oliver with interest. "Oh yeah? Anyone I know?"

"No." Oliver zipped up the bag and sat back up. "You don't know her, I don't think. She's not in the sorority or anything."

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "Color me intrigued. Am I going to be interested?"

"I'll color you black and blue if you try anything with her," Oliver said, snatching the bag of chips away from Tommy. "I like this girl."

Tommy arched his brow. "That hot, huh? Okay, man. You have your fun. We've done the sloppy seconds thing before, I know how it goes. I'll wait my turn."

Oliver's eyes darkened. "It's not like that. It's not _close_ to like that, and neither is she. I like this girl, and she's nobody's sloppy seconds. I'm bringing her to this party as my date, not as arm candy or a piece of ass. Anyone in this fraternity that tries anything is going to piss me off. Severely."

Tommy didn't move until Oliver unpinned his intense glare, and even then his saucer-wide eyes didn't narrow. "You're serious, aren't you?" Oliver just glowered and Tommy slumped back, stunned. "Wow. Oliver Queen, smitten." Tommy drew out the 'sm' and put undue emphasis on the word. Oliver scowled at the TV. "You gotta introduce me to this girl, Ollie. I need to meet this girl."

"Tommy, if you think that you're exempt from me kicking your ass because you're my best friend -"

Tommy's hands came up in mock surrender. "Whoa, big man. Nothing like that. I'm not trying to get in her pants or anything, she's all yours."

"I'm not trying to 'get in her pants,' dammit. I could do that with any of these sorority girls if I wanted."

"I know, I know," Tommy soothed. "I've never seen you like this, I just want to meet the girl responsible for this change. I'll leave her alone. Cool?"

Oliver clicked his jaw, looking Tommy up and down. "Yeah, okay."

"Who is she?"

Oliver side-eyed Tommy for half a minute before he answered. "Felicity Smoak."

"Smoak. _Smoak._ Smoak." Tommy looked down and away, thinking and muttering to himself. "I think I know who you're talking about, she was in my lit class last year. Blonde, glasses?"

"Yep."

"Oliver...", Tommy said slowly

"Yeah?"

"She's a geek." Oliver tossed down the bag of chips and stood to leave. Tommy reached up and grabbed his arm to pull him back. "Hey man! I didn't mean that as a slur or anything. It was more...surprise." Oliver sat, fuming. "She's not your type. Or at least she doesn't _seem_ to be your type. You guys aren't into the same things is all. She's like...she's into computers and superheroes and online games and oh my God."

Oliver gave Tommy a black look which did nothing to deter him. He had connected the dots. "You're not studying on that computer, are you?" Oliver's eyes narrowed to slits, but Tommy persisted. "Oliver, are you playing some game to get close to this girl?" he asked in genuine shock.

"Go to hell, Tommy," Oliver tossed over his shoulder, standing again. Tommy stood beside him, up like a shot. 

"No, really, it's not like that. I'm just...I can't believe you're so far gone for this girl that you'd do something like this and I've heard nothing about her _at all_." 

"Maybe I didn't want to tell you _for a reason_ ," Oliver said pointedly.

"Point taken," Tommy conceded. "But Oliver, I am really happy for you. I've never seen you like this. I was afraid you were drowning in schoolwork or something. I'm glad to know you've got a girlfriend." Oliver grumbled something but the corners of his mouth turned up. Tommy clapped him on the back. "So you're bringing her tonight?"

"Yes, she's my date."

"Should we double-date?"

Oliver shook his head. "No, she doesn't know you or Laurel at all, nor anyone here or in Laurel's sorority I don't think, but we'll hang out with you guys some if she's comfortable with it." 

Tommy shrugged, smiling nonchalantly. "Whatever you want, man. I just can't wait to see the look on everyone's face when they see the great playboy, Oliver Queen, brought to his knees."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver introduces Felicity to his best friends at dinner, then they go to the party where Felicity is a rousing success with everyone...well, _almost_ everyone.
> 
> The romantic conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I never expected any real response to this fic. It was just meant to be a little tribute to my friend. The fact that people have cared about it means so much. He would have been cheering me on loudly in my writing, and is one of the few people I probably would have told about my addiction to writing fanfic. Point being - he'd have been really proud of me for doing this, and the fact that other people like what I'm doing in his name is incredibly special to me. Thank you guys so much for indulging me. Your kudos and comments have meant the world to me.
> 
> The jungle juice thing is based on a real-life experience, my first frat party. I don't know if that's something that's standard or not, but that really happened to me. It tasted...unique. I will say that after one cup, I couldn't feel my face.
> 
> This chapter is hella long. 
> 
> On the subject of Ryeth, Oliver is a bit OOC, especially in this chapter. He's a bit more Ryeth than Oliver, and I'm sorry if that's bothersome. Oliver is definitely, absolutely still there, but you'll notice differences. (for example, Oliver's speech pattern when typing is 100% Ryeth, down to the 'yea' instead of 'yeah'. It took a while to do that because I got emotional.)
> 
> I'm not super nice to Laurel in this chapter. Caveat emptor.
> 
> If you're interested in what Felicity's wearing or what Oliver and Felicity dance to, the links to that are in the bottom note.
> 
> Standard notes:  
> ~ I have no beta, so nothing in this fic is mine except the mistakes and player names. (like noted before, please don't take the player names. They're so precious to me.)  
> ~ I'm not asking for kudos or comments. They are amazing and I'm so appreciative, but to ask for anything else on this fic would be greedy. You guys have been amazing, thank you.  
> ~ I'm at clintasha-n-olicity.tumblr.com if you want to come say hi. :)

_Ryeth enters from the west._  
He wears leather armor, specially made for an archer. It is dark emerald in color.  
He carries a jeweled dagger at his waist and an oaken bow. His quiver is full of obsidian-tipped arrows.  
He appears to be friendly, but dangerous if provoked to anger. 

_Ryeth smiles at you._

Felicity pulled her leg up into her computer chair and grinned. She'd wondered if he would log on before she had to go and begin the marathon get-ready-get-beautiful process. They hadn't set a time or anything - the only 'date' they had scheduled was for the ambiguous "tonight", but she had hoped he might show up in the MUD sometime in the couple hours she had free this afternoon and had hung around at their spot instead of going on the quest with the others in case he had, explaining that she had to log out to go somewhere soon. It was truth enough, she figured. He almost hadn't made it, but he had. Felicity was glad. 

_You smile at Ryeth._  
Ryeth says, _Missed you in class this morning_  
You say, _I had to go dress shopping for tonight_  
Ryeth says, _oh?_  
You say, _yeah, I didn't have anything I thought was suitable to wear to something like this_  
Ryeth says, _its just a bunch of people drinking and celebrating Valentine's day._  
_You quirk an eyebrow_  
You say, _Celebrating v-day how exactly, lol? and I don't need a dress? I thought this was a kinda formal thing_  
Ryeth says, _yea, I suppose it is kinda dressy. I was just going to wear khakis but if you're going to be in a dress I'll throw on a sportcoat. and lol, not celebrating like that._  
Ryeth says, _at least not out in the open. there'll only be drinking and dancing out at the actual party_  
You say, _lol, okay_  
Ryeth says, _what time should I pick you up?_  
You say, _You're picking me up?_  
Ryeth says, _well I figured since you were coming as my date it would be better if we showed up together instead of you coming and me finding you..._  
You say, _good point. What time does the party start again?_  
Ryeth says, _eight_  
You say, _well, I guess however long it takes to get to the party?_  
Ryeth says, _actually...I was wondering if you would want to go to dinner with me and a couple of my friends?_  
You say, _dinner with your friends? i dunno..._  
Ryeth says, _I know that's probably pretty weird for you, but I thought maybe it may be a bit more comfy for you going into the party if you were a little familiar with a couple of people and it wasn't endless introductions...?_

Felicity bit her lip and looked at the clock on her computer. It was almost 5:00 now. If he wanted to do dinner, he'd probably want to pick her up in a little over an hour. She would have to hurry...

You say, _what time would you need to pick me up?_  
Ryeth says, _depends, where would you want to go?_  
You say, _I don't know...surprise me? you and your friends pick_  
Ryeth says, _you sure?_  
You say, _uep_  
You say, _yep_  
Ryeth says, _Okay :)_  
Ryeth says, _I'll talk to them and figure it out. How about we say 6:30 to be on the safe side?_

Felicity looked at the clock and puffed out her cheeks, blowing her hair upward, moving her bangs. She needed to be in the shower now. Scratch that. She needed to be drying her hair right now. _Right now._

You say, _Okay. if that's the case, i need to go start getting ready_  
Ryeth says, _okay_  
You say, _I'm really nervous about this Oliver_  
Ryeth says, _dinner or the party?_  
You say, _both_  
Ryeth says, _don't be. we're going to have a great time and everyone is going to love you_  
You say, _you know, every time I've been around you so far I've been nervous and quiet. I just hope that when I finally start actually talking you don't think I'm a nuts. I tend to babble._  
_Ryeth laughs._  
Ryeth says, _that sounds cuter than anything else. it certainly doesn't sound nuts._  
You say, _here's hoping you still think so after i start saying random inappropriate crap_  
You say, _okay, gotta go. see you at 6:30_  
_Ryeth smiles at you._  
Ryeth says, _Can't wait_

>>\------->

Felicity checked her reflection for the thousandth time, then rifled around in her purse to make sure she had everything she needed, then looked at the clock again. It had become a routine in the last few minutes - mirror, purse, clock - lather, rinse, repeat - but the reassurances that her hair and makeup was not gross and that it was, in fact, before 6:30 and therefore he had probably _not_ stood her up did nothing to calm her anxiety. Knowing that she had everything she might need didn't make it better, either. Her glasses and contacts case were there in case her contacts got uncomfortable, she had touch-up makeup, and mints (she had no idea where they would be eating, bad breath could be disastrously embarrassing). A couple of hair ties and fold-up brush, a tiny wallet with money and her ID and her phone all fit snugly into a small clutch that matched her deep red dress, shoes and jewelry. 

The dress was relatively modest but pretty and flattering to Felicity's figure with a fairly high neckline, a lace overlay above the cinched waist and flared chiffon skirt falling almost to the knee below. The dress was so pretty and flattering to her color and shape that she'd purchased it despite the short sleeves, telling herself she'd either be inside or able to wear a coat - plus, she could wear it again in the summer. Paired with some gold heels adorned with a tiny bow and gold tone jewelry (including a necklace with a tiny bow she'd just happened to stumble up on), she felt pretty and feminine. 

And incredibly, _incredibly_ anxious. 

Back to the mirror. Her hair fell in loose curls so big they could barely be called curls all over her shoulders, framing her face. Simple gold hoops in the main hole of her ear, all of her other ear piercings (save her industrial piercings) had been changed to gold balls or tiny diamonds set in gold. Her makeup was the best she could get it, soft and girly. She'd tried for a much less dramatic version of the smoky eye (but with some color) after watching multiple youtube videos earlier in the day, and she hadn't done _too_ badly, she guessed. Her lipstick matched her nail polish and her dress. 

All in all, she was as pretty as she got. She was as worthy, looks-wise, as she was ever going to be to go on a date with Oliver Queen. 

Felicity groaned. 

_This has got to be a dream,_ she thought as she rifled through her bag again. _Oliver Queen has not asked me to be his date to a frat/sorority party. And I did not agree to go._ She shook her head. _I'm going to wake up with my face on the keyboard, drooling, passed out from studying, and this will all be my fault for daydreaming about him._ Tears suddenly pricked the back of her eyes and she shook her head, angry with herself for doubting this again, her hair getting in her face. "Knock it off, Smoak," she muttered to herself.

There was a knock at the door and Felicity's head snapped up. She looked at the time: 6:28. Punctual. _Just like online._

Felicity counted to three and took a deep breath before she started towards the door. She put her hand on the knob, distantly noting the sparkle of her bracelet when it slid down her arm and closed her eyes, counting again and taking another deep breath. 

She opened the door. 

Oliver stood there with his back to her, looking around the hall and taking in the surroundings. When he heard the door open he whirled around to face her and went still, his eyes traveling from her face to her feet and then back up quickly, his face still frozen. Felicity stood with her hand on the door watching him, watch her, taking him in just as he was taking her in. He wore a heavy black peacoat she'd seen him in only a couple of times with an emerald green scarf draped loosely around his neck, just hanging there. True to what he'd said a couple of hours earlier, he was wearing khakis and a sportcoat with a white oxford underneath. A green tie with a subtle chevron pattern was tied loosely around his neck - or was that arrows? 

He was still looking at her, and if Felicity were a vain woman, she would have been pleased. Instead she was nervous, hoping this was a good reaction, certain that if he looked hard enough he could see her pulse under her skin.

"Hi," she said, smiling hopefully, shyly.

Oliver seemed to snap out of it. "Hi. Wow. Hi. I'm sorry. You just...wow. You look amazing."

Felicity blushed and swayed a little, leaning against the door a bit and moving it with her weight. "Thank you."

"Not that you aren't always beautiful, I've just never seen you look like - ugh, now who's babbling?"

Felicity giggled and stepped backwards, opening the door all the way. "Would you like to come in for a minute while I grab my coat?"

Oliver nodded and smiled, stepping around her and Felicity closed the door gently, walking in behind him. Oliver turned around when he got to the kitchen and handed Felicity a little nosegay of dark red sweetheart roses that she hadn't noticed before. "These are for you. I know I just gave you some yesterday but...well, it's Valentine's day, right?"

Felicity accepted the proffered flowers graciously, her face tinging pink again after clearing just a bit. "Thank you, Oliver. They're beautiful. Give me just a second while I put them with the others." She walked around the counter into the den where the vase holding the pink and red roses from yesterday sat on a table, adding the dark, almost maroon roses in the mix here-and-there, making a quick arrangement. "They really are beautiful," she said. "They match my dress, too."

"They do," Oliver noted. "That's a coincidence." 

"You sure you didn't hire Thea to do some recon again?"

Oliver sputtered from the kitchen until Felicity stood up and her eyes were twinkling. "You're teasing me, huh?" he said, his lip quirked.

Felicity's grin was answer enough, but she answered anyway. "I am."

His face brightened, then turned serious. "I hope you're not upset about Thea telling me information about you. I especially hope you're not upset with Thea. I just really wanted to get to know you and didn't know how to do it. There were better ways to go about it in hindsight, but I didn't think of them at the time. And I don't regret the results."

Felicity shook her head. "I'm not mad. I would just appreciate it if the two of you didn't do it again. It makes me uncomfortable to think about my life being fodder for gossip, if that makes sense."

"It does. I won't ask her for information about you again."

Felicity smiled in some clear relief. "Thank you, I appreciate that." she said, walking around the apartment, shutting off lights, "Did it stop snowing?"

"It did, but it's still cold." Oliver said.

Felicity nodded and went to the couch to retrieve her coat and scarf, then screwed up her face a little in anxiety, hesitating before picking up the scarf and draping it across her neck. "Who are these friends of yours we're meeting?"

Oliver gestured towards her coat. "May I?" Felicity's cheeks pinked a little and she nodded, giving Oliver her back so he could slip the flared, cream-colored peacoat up her arms. "They are friends that I've had since I was a kid, their names are Tommy Merlyn and Laurel Lance." Felicity blew out her cheeks as she helped Oliver adjust her scarf. "Is there something wrong with that? Do you know them or something?"

"No; well, I know by Tommy by reputation and I've heard Laurel's name," said Felicity, turning to face him while she buttoned her coat. "It's just...I had never met a single billionaire in my life before yesterday. I have no idea how to act around _you_ ," she said, reaching for her gloves. "Now I'm going to dinner with two billionaires and what's sure to be an absolutely gorgeous woman. My anxiety was already through the roof, and it just increased by ten thousand percent."

Oliver grabbed her clutch from the counter and handed it to her, his eyes looking at her with something unreadable that made Felicity's stomach quiver. "Don't worry about them," he said, his voice a bit lower than usual, "and don't worry about trying to impress them or anything like that. You're already impressive." The quivering in Felicity's stomach became measurable on the Richter scale. "You just be yourself and I'm sure they'll love you." 

Felicity looked up at him for a second, studying his face, looking for a trace of deception there. She looked for any indication that she was being punk'd, that this was a prank, that she was dreaming. She found none.

"Maybe not," she said, the tremble in her voice audible and she prayed he wouldn't notice. She really shouldn't have looked at his face that long. "I'm just absolutely starving and I'm not really familiar with fancy-restaurant table manners to begin with. I've never had a meal with a bunch of courses or whatnot...you know those movies where the girl goes to a fancy dinner and it suddenly becomes a comedy scene because she shoots something across the room or something? I'm afraid that's going to be me. You may have to coach me on which fork is for snails - not that I like snails, snails are gross - and even then I might be a huge embarrassment because I'm so hungry I'll more than likely eat like a hog so there's no telling what your friends might think, and even if all that goes well and you want me to be myself sometimes that might not be a good thing because I'm just not -"

Oliver held up a hand. "Felicity?"

"Yes?"

"You just babbled. Does that mean you're getting more comfortable with me?"

Felicity thought for a moment while her face turned the color of her dress, then nodded. "I think maybe it does."

He was all dimples and teeth when he said, "Good. I'm glad."

>>\----->

She had worried for nothing, Oliver said (when riding in his _Porsche_ ), because they were just going out for Italian. However, she had a hunch that was confirmed upon arrival at the restaurant: this wasn't the kind of place that she could get a steak-and-cheese or a nice slice of greasy pizza. This wasn't Elizabeth's back home. No, this place was entirely different and while there may not be 17 courses, it was still much, much fancier than anything Felicity was used to. 

She had been correct on another front, too, and that was in regards to Laurel Lance. Laurel was stunning: tall, leggy, self-assured and clearly in her element with the billionaire playboys. She wore a short blue pencil dress with long sleeves, perfectly accessorized with her hair and make up just so. She looked like a cover model from Cosmo, and Felicity suddenly felt frumpy where she'd felt so pretty only an hour before. Oliver smiled at her though, frequently, and even winked a couple of times. That made her feel better and the winks made her grateful for the chair. 

Felicity felt a weird vibe coming from Laurel, although she was very nice outwardly. She couldn't put her finger on it, but Felicity was sure that there was some hostility coming from Laurel for some reason. She couldn't even confirm that that was what it was, but she'd noticed Laurel looking at Oliver a couple of times with something like anger and longing and Felicity wondered.

Dinner was lovely; Felicity had settled on the lobster ravioli and was not disappointed. The other couple was anxious to learn more about Felicity and she told them that she was a CompSci/CompProgramming major from Las Vegas, her parents were divorced, and some of her hobbies and interests. She caged about her mother though, giving Oliver a furtive, nearly desperate glance. Oliver spoke up for her, "she has a career as a casino worker." Felicity wished he had been a bit more vague than that, but she supposed it would do. She wasn't above lying if she needed to. Laurel seemed to want to press the subject, but Tommy caught Oliver's look and changed the subject. She and Oliver both skipped over the part where they had gotten to know each other playing Asritya. 

Eventually, the bill came and Tommy picked up the tab, insisting, "it's a rare occasion that I get to have dinner with two such beautiful ladies and my best friend; please, let me treat." Oliver accepted with a fair amount of grace. 

Felicity and Laurel excused themselves to the ladies' room to touch up while Tommy and Oliver waited for the waiter to return with Tommy's card, and Tommy asked pointedly, "a 'casino worker', Ollie?"

Oliver swallowed his wine and set down his glass casually. "What about it?"

"That could mean anything."

"Its a job."

"What job?"

"It's none of your business what job."

"Ollie. Come on. I'm your best friend."

"Yes, you are, and you're also a damn snob sometimes. I don't know anyone else who cares about this crap like you do. Nobody."

"Well, she seems nice and all that, even if her background doesn't match yours."

Oliver's eyes narrowed and his voice lowered almost dangerously. "See what I mean?"

"I didn't say she wasn't worthy of you or anything, Oliver." Tommy's voice was laced with frustration.

Oliver took another sip of his wine, thinking. "She's not proud of her background and doesn't want to be judged by her mom's occupation."

"I told you, I like the girl. But the curiosity is killing me, Ollie. You gotta tell me. I won't tell anyone. Scout's honor."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "You were never a scout, moron. She's a cocktail waitress, okay? Her mom is a cocktail waitress, it's how she supported Felicity as a single mother."

Tommy sat for a second, then took a sip of his own wine. Setting his glass on the table, he said, "You do what you have to do, I suppose."

"Yes, you do, which is not something you understand. And Felicity turned into this wonderful, amazing girl that I really like, so lay the hell off it. Okay?"

"Hey, I'm not going to sabotage you being happy. You're my best friend. I like you being happy."

>>\------->

Oliver's Porche pulled smoothly into the parking spot and Felicity tried to talk herself into letting go of the door handle. He pulled up on the parking brake and she looked up at the large, stately building. People filed in: couples holding hands, people with their arms around each other, girls being twirled in the snow before being escorted in by their dates. Felicity just stared.

"You okay?" Oliver asked softly.

"I think so," she answered without looking away from the party.

"If you get uncomfortable, we can leave. I won't make you stay somewhere that's unpleasant for you." Felicity nodded. Oliver just sat for a second then said, "let me know when you're ready, if you're ready."

Felicity gathered her courage only another minute before turning in her seat to look at him. "Are you sure I'm dressed okay?"

He nodded, his eyes soft. "I am certain that you'll be the most beautiful girl here."

She looked back up at the building. "I can do this."

He wrapped his hand around the hand she had gripping her bag much tighter than she had realized. "You absolutely can."

"Okay," she said. "Let's go in and meet your friends."

"Stay right there." Oliver jumped out of the car and ran around to open her door, offering her a hand to help her out then offering her his arm. She took it, smiling shyly up at him. "Have I told you that you look amazing tonight, Elarain?" He tucked her hand in close to his body and she brought her other hand up to meet it at his elbow, holding onto him, telling herself it was for warmth, standing much closer than she had ever dreamed being to Oliver Queen.

"I believe you did, Ryeth," her eyes twinkled.

"It bears repeating."

"Glad you think so."

>>\------->

Felicity didn't know when she had been upgraded to girlfriend status, nor did she really have time to think about it, but she clearly had. Oliver hadn't introduced her as such, only as Felicity Smoak, but he hadn't corrected anyone when they'd called her that, either. Oliver slid his arm down to her hand and laced his fingers through hers protectively as soon as they walked in the door and had rarely let go except to take off their coats and grab red solo cups for them, then his hand was right back around hers. He hadn't corrected anyone when they called her his girlfriend. To be fair, she hadn't either. 

Oliver's fraternity brothers were all really, really nice to her and Felicity grew increasingly comfortable. She laughed at jokes, she made jokes of her own occasionally, she engaged in small talk about classes and professors. When someone offered her their hand to shake during an introduction Oliver would let go reluctantly only to slip his arm around her waist. She was grateful that he was touching her; if for no other reason then because it meant she wouldn't float away from the happiness of having him so near.

Sara and Nyssa had said they were coming, but she couldn't find them in the crush of people. It was okay, Oliver and the multitude of people she was meeting/chatting with was certainly keeping her busy enough.

After what seemed like an eternity, they arrived at the kitchen where the crowd thinned out considerably. There was a large island in the center of the kitchen covered in liquor, mixer and wine bottles with even more on the countertops surrounding the island. A pair of french doors opened to what apeared to be a deck or balcony, and two doors led out of the room, one into the large room they had just left that was full of people and the other into a large formal dining room where people stood about, talking. 

Oliver spotted someone he knew and took Felicity over to speak with them, and the new angle allowed Felicity to see two frat brothers bent over a large rubbermaid storage container lined with a bag. They were pouring bottles in, not measuring anything, just dumping. One emptied a bottle of tequila and called over his shoulder, "Hand me that vodka."

Felicity let go of Oliver's hand and took a step in their direction. "What are you guys doing?" she asked curiously.

"Making jungle juice," they replied amiably. 

"I've never heard of that," she said. "There aren't a lot of drinks with tequila and vodka. Why are you doing it?" still curious. 

One of the guys rocked back on his heels to talk to her. "You've never been to a frat party?" he asked. Felicity shook her head. "Well, there's nobody to tend bar so we can either just have beer and wine and people grab what they want or if people want liquor we can dump everything in a tub and let them scoop it out in a solo cup. It's kind of fun."

Felicity wrinkled her nose with a friendly smile. "It sounds a little gross."

The guy grinned. "Well, it is, a bit. But after a couple of swallows, you don't really care."

Felicity grinned back. "Fair enough. But what if you had someone to tend bar for you tonight?"

The guy on the floor narrowed his eyes at her skeptically. "You tend bar?"

She shrugged. "I know my way around."

Oliver stepped up behind her, putting his hands on the sides of Felicity's shoulders protectively. "Everything okay?" 

"Oh hey, Ollie. This your girlfriend?"

"My name is Felicity." She said before Oliver could answer, afraid of what he might say. She didn't know which answer she was most afraid of, or if it was being reduced to Oliver's arm candy. But it was the first time anyone had asked instead of just assuming, and the prospect of an answer scared her a little.

Both guys acknowledged her introduction and she turned to Oliver. "Do you mind if I mix drinks for a while?"

"Mix drinks?" He looked nonplussed.

"Yeah. I thought it make it more nice for people if they didn't have to drink jungle juice at a nice party where everyone is dressed up."

His eyes softened and the corners of his mouth turned up. "You don't have to do that. They could drink beer or wine or something. You're here to have a good time, too."

"I don't mind at all. It'll be fun, really. I haven't done it in a long time."

"Okay," he said, shrugging out of his sportcoat and hanging it on the doorknob to the pantry.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm helping you. If you don't mind, that is. We can do it together. You didn't think I was going to leave you to do work on our date, did you?"

Her face lit up and she tamped down the urge to kiss him. "Okay then, see how many shot glasses you can round up."

>>\------->

 

Felicity found herself trying to impress people a lot more than she had expected to, and with a lot more business than she had anticipated. It became almost a game with the guys in Oliver's frat to come up to her, phone in hand, and try to stump her by requesting a drink. Thus far the only reason she hadn't been able to make a drink was because she didn't have a specific ingredient, and she'd only had to look up one (she found out upon looking it up that it was only popular in New York and felt better about herself.)

The more the night went on, the more people showed up from outside the frat and raunchier the drink names seemed to get, aggravating Oliver who hovered nearby. He'd tried to help but realized early on that he was only getting in her way so he stood back, out of the way, ready to help and threw the stinkeye at guys who tiptoed to the line.

"Hey, can I get an open says me?"

"No problem... Patrick, was it?" He nodded at Felicity and she mixed the drink quickly and efficiently, then handed it to him while the tall blonde guy next to him checked his phone.

"How about a screaming orgasm for me?"

Felicity chuckled a little while she threw the ingredients together and stirred. She could almost feel Oliver's stare boring into the guy. "I wish you all the best of luck with that, what was your name again?"

"Ethan, friend of Patrick's."

"Nice friend, Patrick," Oliver growled from behind her. She bit her lip when she handed Ethan his drink. Oliver glowered. 

The shorter, stockier guy next to him didn't need to check his phone. "Blue motorcycle?" 

Felicity shook her head. "No blue curacao, sorry."

"Then how about a suck and blow?" he asked wolfishly. 

Oliver's eyes narrowed to slits and he fairly snarled. "That's real cute, Daniel."

Felicity just shook her head as she created the mixture and poured it into the last shot glass for him to take away. The last guy, short and handsome swaggered up to her. "Hi."

"Hi. Don't believe I met you."

"I'm Brandon Weatherford. Not in this fraternity."

"Ah," Felicity said. "So what would you like?"

"Can I get a blow job?"

"Alright, that does it. Out!" Oliver barked.

Felicity had answered at the same time Oliver exploded: "No to the drink and no to the innuendo. I don't have any whipped cream. Sorry." She cut her eyes at Oliver while Weatherford walked away smirking, leaving the kitchen momentarily empty, not very sure what to make of his outburst. Oliver was scowling at Weatherford's retreating back. "You okay?"

"I didn't like that they were harassing you like that."

"Oliver, trust me, I've been harassed a lot worse than that. I can handle myself."

"You shouldn't have to."

"No, in a perfect world I wouldn't, but it's not a perfect world and I'm tending bar. Drinks have raunchy names and bartenders get this kind of crap all the time." She took a tentative step towards him. "I felt much better with you here beside me, though." She put a hand on his arm. "Thank you." 

He softened visibly at her touch, covering her hand with his own, then slipping it all the way into his hand, lacing their fingers. "You're welcome."

Their moment was interrupted by more people coming into the kitchen, and both of them looked to the newcomers. "Back to work I suppose," Felicity said.

"If you insist."

Felicity smiled up at him. "Next break in the crowd, we'll knock it off, okay? Just this last crowd."

He smiled back down at her. "Okay."

"Will you go get me some more shot glasses?"

"Sure. Give me a few, I'll have to hunt them down all through the house."

"No problem." Again, she had to resist the temptation to stand on tiptoe and kiss him - but this time she thought maybe he had the same urge; he hesitated a minute before nodding and letting go of her hand to fetch shot glasses.

>>\------->

Felicity had seen Laurel come in with two equally beautiful girls and had tried to smile an acknowledgement, but Laurel either hadn't seen or ignored her for some reason. Either way, Felicity hadn't been acknowledged in return. She tried not to let it bother and went on mixing the last crowd's drinks, putting off the shot drinkers until Oliver could get back.

"Ugh, girl, you know I only drink blush," said a girl behind her, and Felicity turned her head just long enough to see one of the girls standing with Laurel - the brunette girl in the little black dress - making a face.

"Well that's not my fault, Madison" said the blonde in the red sheath. "I can't help it there's only red and white left. No need to get snippy with me. You can deal with moscato just this once."

"You really don't need to be mean, Mad," Laurel said. 

"Whatever. Maybe I'll just go get Ollie's girlfriend to make me a drink." Felicity's spine stiffened at the notes of sarcasm and derision in her voice.

"Looks like you'll have to get in line," Laurel said slowly, her voice low but still audible. Felicity wondered if they thought she wouldn't hear them.

"Oooh, is that _jealousy_ , Laurel Lance?" Felicity's ears perked up at the prospect of her suspicions being confirmed and she concentrated intently on the conversation playing out behind her, paying less attention to the highball she was shaking.

"Don't be an ass, Anna," Laurel snapped.

"You are though," Madison said sagely. 

"Whatever," Laurel said in a tone that indicated eye-rolling.

"Well why wouldn't you be? I mean, look at her. Nobody has ever seen her before but she's got every guy here flocking to her and Ollie won't leave her side."

"He's not here now, is he? Maybe he didn't like her taking over the bar like a working-class girl." Anna said and someone tittered. "Where did he even _find_ this girl?"

"They've had some classes together," Lauren said.

"Really?" Madison said. "She doesn't seem like his type _at all._ I mean, she looks like a school marm. A kindergarten teacher or something."

Anna laughed. "A kindergarten teacher who tends bar. Oh, you're _so_ stupid, Madison." 

Madison spoke up defensively. "Hey, people who, you know, have poor parents or don't get scholarships or something put themselves through college all kinds of ways. And you have to go to college to be a teacher. Maybe that's how she's paying for college. Maybe she slings drinks somewhere and Ollie picked her up there."

"That's not how she learned to tend bar," Laurel said quietly and Felicity's heart seized up.

"Oh?" Anna said curiously at the same time Madison fairly squeaked, "do tell!"

Laurel's voice was low and steady, Felicity could almost feel the girl's eyes burning a hole into the back of her head as she spoke. "Tommy and I went to dinner with her and Ollie. Ollie told Tommy and Tommy told me just now. Her mom is a cocktail waitress in Vegas, she grew up in casinos and bars there. That's how she knows how to tend bar."

Madison let out a titter of disbelieving laughter and Anna said, "wow. I mean, we've all known Oliver to go slumming and pick up some skanky girls before, but I never would have dreamed that he'd try to have a relationship with one."

Felicity set the bottle of triple sec in her hand down and whirled around the room. She had to get out before the tears welling in her eyes, blurring her vision spilled and humiliated her. With as much dignity as possible, she saw that the doors to the two rooms of the house were clotted with people, so she gently pushed through the crowd of people waiting for her to fix them a drink muttering excuses and opened the french doors to the balcony. 

Tommy watched her go from the door to the dining room and pulled out his phone to contact Oliver. "Goddammit, guys...Laurel..." He shook his head, unable to finish.

Laurel said nothing, staring intently at the closed door Felicity had just exited with narrowed eyes. Madison tittered again, bringing her wineglass up to her lips. "Was it something I said?"

"God, you're such a bitch," Tommy said, putting his phone to one ear and plugging the other with his finger. "Ollie?" He turned away from them, taking a few steps in the opposite direction. "Got a situation here."

>>\------->

She really shouldn't have come outside without a coat. It was twenty-five degrees outside and here she was in a short-sleeve dress and heels, standing in the snow. She was going to have to go back inside, but she wanted to stop crying first. 

Everything they'd said was a confirmation of what she'd said in her own mind. All of it. She wasn't on the same level as them, who was she kidding? Of course Oliver was slumming. He was a billionaire and she really was a working-class girl - and that was an improvement. After college, when she made something of herself - maybe if she landed a really incredible job and achieved upper-middle-class status - it would be different. The playing field might be leveled a bit. But for now...for now she wasn't good enough for him.

Who was she kidding? She'd never be good enough for him. Ever.

All these sorority girls were so glamorous, all the time. She was....she was a CompSci major. She played MUDs. She watched Doctor Who and liked superheroes (no matter what she told Sara). She was a geek, these girls were chic. She couldn't compare.

The door opened behind her and she reached up to wipe her eyes hurriedly, turning to see Oliver walking out onto the balcony. She didn't speak, nor did he. Felicity's mind raced, trying to find the right thing to say until she felt his coat, warmed by his body, settle heavily around her shoulders. His scent surrounded her, outdoorsy and spicy, and the tears spilled over again. She wished those girls were wrong.

He stepped up beside her, making no move to touch her, just putting his hands in his pants pockets and looking up at the moon. Felicity tried not to sniffle or be obvious when she wiped her eyes.

When he spoke, his voice held a quality she hadn't heard before. He looked up at the sky and said, "Tommy told me what happened."

"He heard?"

"He heard most of it. The end of it."

"I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry, Felicity."

"It's okay. Really."

"It's really not. Tommy is my best friend and I trusted him. He got drunk and told Laurel when she nagged him. But the blame belongs on me, and I'm so, so sorry."

She wiped her eyes again, angrily. "It's nothing, really. Don't worry about it."

"They lied, Felicity." Oliver was still looking up at the sky, the clouds clearing out from the earlier snow revealing stars that twinkled all the more for the clear, cold air. She was glad he couldn't see the twin tears that fell off of her lashes onto her cheeks. "Please don't let the actions of couple of self-righteous bitches influence your thoughts and feelings, or make you afraid. All of my friends like you, and the ones that know you're out here are worried. Laurel has known for a couple of hours and the story has gotten around. Nobody cares what your mom does for a living. Those girls lied to you when they said all those things. They wanted to hurt you."

"I'm okay, really. It's nothing that I hadn't told myself."

Oliver looked at her at that. "You've been telling yourself that shit?"

Felicity ducked her head. "I have no idea what you want from me, Oliver. I'm not in the same social class as you, and that's bothersome to me. It's going to bother a lot of people. Like they said, you're slumming by taking up with me."

"The hell I am," Oliver said angrily. "You just got a taste of what some of the women in 'my class' can be like. Those are the girls that are available to me if I stick with 'my kind'. Standing around in little covens, whispering behind their hands, shaking their heads like they know everything. You're not the bad guy, not by a long shot. You're a victim here."

"There are girls like that everywhere, Oliver. There are good people and bad people in every social class and group."

"That's not the point, Felicity," Oliver said, taking her hand and pulling her towards him. "Our relationship is not their business. I saw a girl that I liked, a girl that I wanted to be with. I pursued her. Now I have her here with me. Do you think I give a damn how she grew up? I give a damn about _her_." He kissed her knuckles and tucked her hand into his chest. "We can fight those girls and the people like them or we can say ' to hell with them' and live our lives with the support of our friends. I kind of favor the latter. Either way, the jerks'll come around or they can get out of our lives."

Felicity kept her eyes down, studying one of the buttons of his sportcoat, watching the breath she exhaled turn to smoke in front of her face. "They said..." Tears fell from her eyes and she watched them sparkle as they fell to the ground, piercing holes in the snow. "They said that you went slumming sometimes, but you didn't make relationships out of it. They made it sound like..." Felicity gave a tiny little shake of the head, willing away a sob, "they made it sound like you were in it for a one night stand or something similar."

Oliver's tensed around and beneath her hand for a minute, then he crooked a finger under her chin and raised her face to look at him. "Felicity, listen to me. They _lied_ to you. This isn't a hit-it-and-quit it situation for me. Okay? I want to be with you for as long as you'll be with me. You said you didn't know what I wanted from you? Well, this is what I want: I want a relationship, not a quickie. I want Felicity Smoak to be my girlfriend. I didn't say any different inside when people called you that because I liked how it sounded so much."

Felicity nodded, not bothering to wipe away the single tear that carved crystal paths down her cheek. Oliver wiped it away with his thumb and she turned her cheek into his hand. He stroked her cheek again, just for the pleasure of touch.

"How can I ease your mind?"

"I don't know. I think it may just take time."

He nodded acceptance and stood quietly with her for a moment, holding her hand and stroking her cheek before breaking the silence. "Felicity?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you dance with me?"

Felicity looked at him, confused. "Here? Now?"

"Here. Under these stars."

"Aren't you cold?"

"No. Are you?"

"I wouldn't mind being a bit warmer, but I'm okay for now."

"We'll leave in just a minute, I promise."

There was something in his eyes that made her knees weak and she had no thought to deny him. The idea of being in his arms was too tempting, but it occured to her:

"But...we don't have any music."

Oliver gestured to the coat he had draped across her shoulders. "May I...? In the pocket?"

"Oh! Sure..." Felicity took a small step back to allow him into his pocket. Oliver extracted his smartphone and a pair of earbuds. He plugged the earbuds into the phone and placed one in Felicity's ear before settling the other one in his ear. Oliver made a selection on his phone and pressed the little triangle to make it play. Felicity's ear filled with a song, slow and languid; sexy. He slid the phone into his pocket and put his hand on Felicity's hip beneath the coat, looking into her eyes and silently asking for permission before sliding it around to her back. She slipped her arms around his neck and he stopped her, saying, "Don't...keep your arms inside the warmth." 

She was oddly touched but didn't say anything, just nodded up at him and slid her hands down to rest on his broad chest. Yes. It was definitely warmer here. 

He let his right arm join his left, pulling her close with one arm snaking around her waist, the other arm sliding up her back and began swaying her gently. Felicity watched him, their eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity while she searched his eyes for answers and he tried to answer them. She closed her eyes when she seemed satisfied and laid her head down on his chest, her cheek resting just above and between her hands. Felicity felt rather than saw him expel a huge breath and squeeze her closer, dropping a feather-light kiss to the top of her head then tucking her head her under his chin protectively.

Felicity relaxed into the comfort of his chest, feeling his heart beat faster than normal under her right hand. The smell from his coat mixed with the smell of him up close was enough to leave her drunk. His body was hard muscle but felt so comfortable somehow, so gentle and she was somehow sure that she has nothing to fear from Oliver: that he was a safe harbor and a protective force in her life. She was soothed by the fact that his heart sped up sometimes when she would move against him, and she relaxed more fully into him. 

The first song ended and another began, the song in her ear singing about a love story just beginning. "Penny for your thoughts?" he asked quietly. She didn't answer for a while, just swayed with him silently and he prodded, "talk to me, Felicity."

"I don't know," she said on a sigh. "My mind is a swirl right now. I can hardly hear myself think because of all the thoughts." Felicity moved her face slightly - not to find a more comfortable place, just to luxuriate in the feel of him, the smell of him - this perfect moment with him. "But they're happy thoughts." 

Oliver untucked her head from beneath his chin long enough to brush his lips against her hair again, squeezed her gently and said, "me, too."

They swayed a bit more in silence, Oliver's thumb making slow, lazy circles on her back. She was mentally cataloging every bit of this moment so that she would never forget it when she felt Oliver's pulse spike. A few seconds later, he asked, "Felicity?"

"Mmm?" 

"Would it be a total cliché if I kissed you right now?"

Felicity smiled for a moment against his chest before she nodded and looked up at him. "Yes, I think so."

"Can I kiss you anyway?"

Her brain did the shut-down thing again and she was only able to nod stupidly at him, her smile faltering. Oliver was gentle but wasted no time removing his hands from around her, bringing them up to her face, thumbs stroking her cheeks and fingers threading her hair, spending a last couple of seconds with his eyes looking into hers before their lips met.

The kiss was tender, his lips gently and slowly moving against hers. She responded hesitantly at first, still afraid, then that fear fell away like stepping out of a dark room into a sunny day and she melted into him fully. His mouth sought to taste hers and she acquiesced, but this was no battle for dominance. This was a persuasion, this was a wooing; this was standing at the gate of the castle of someone's heart and begging admittance. Felicity raised her arms and put them on his shoulders, wrapping them around his neck and pulling herself close to him, pressing her body against his softly as she returned his kiss and the coat dropped off of her shoulders into the snow.

Oliver pulled back, breaking the kiss and trailing his hands down to her bare arms, looking worried. "Won't you be cold?"

She shook her head. "No. Not with you."

He put his arms around her again, pulling her flush against him and arching her backward slightly for a moment in his ardor. She ran her fingers through his hair and whimpered in pleasure, taking another moment to memorize everything about this moment in time: the way his scruff scratched her slightly, the contrast of the hard muscles in his shoulder under one hand vs. the softness of his hair under the other hand, the taste of him, the way they fit against each other so perfectly. 

So right, all of it. Everything. So right. So unexpectedly right.

Oliver slowed the kiss, backing out of it slowly, placing a couple of chaste kisses to her lips before moving his mouth from hers to ask her, "Felicity?"

Her eyes were still blissfully closed, wrapped tightly in his arms when she answered, "mmm?"

He dropped little butterfly kisses to her cheeks, her jaw, her forehead, her nose punctuating every couple of words. "I have one more question for you and then I swear I'll get you out of this cold."

Felicity had never been so warm in her life, but that was neither here nor there. Her eyes flew open, though, and she felt something like alarm for a reason she couldn't explain. She didn't get a chance to think about it, though.

Oliver stopped kissing her, bringing a hand up to sweep a blonde lock away from her face, smiling a little when she involuntarily closed her eyes and turned her cheek into his hand. "Felicity Smoak..." She opened her eyes and looked back at him. "...Elarain...would you please be my Valentine?"

Felicity beamed up at him, her face full of more genuine happiness than she remembered feeling a long time. She nodded, saying, "yes, I'd like that."

Oliver's smile lit up the night more effectively than the half moon or stars and planets poking through the velvety night overhead and he kissed her quickly, almost impulsively, continuing to smile against his mouth instead of pulling away. The charming upturn of his lips was infectious and Felicity returned it. "Thank you," he murmured.

"For what?" Felicity asked, and Oliver rested her forehead against hers.

"For giving me a chance to be the right guy for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's dress is [here](http://www.jenclothing.com/mi-mds001-isabel-red.html?pp=0).  
> Her coat is [here](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/337699672033466646/).  
> [This is the first song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nrMwgTc69y4) that Oliver and Felicity dance to.  
> [This is the second song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yL1S8x2Pg2w)  
> Or, if you would prefer, you can substitute the idea of them dancing to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xat1GVnl8-k) and then [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?t=214&v=fbGkxcY7YFU>this</a>.).  
> (Could not resist that last joke, sorry. I've got a terrible sense of humor.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The differences between Oliver and Felicity are pointed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for it. On your own heads be it. This chapter is not Laurel-friendly. Someone has to be the bad guy, and Laurel is the person who made sense in this fic. Laurel fans, I'm sorry. I don't hate her, don't hate me.
> 
> I own nothing but every single mistake and the user names.  
> Comments and kudos feed the muse!  
> Come talk to me! clintasha-n-olicity.tumblr.com

The woman on TV smiled obnoxiously, spraying some scented chemical on her countertop then wiping up a minor mess while still wearing the same blinding, joyless smile. Her rented family came rushing in, all wearing matching bubblegum smiles, surrounding her with the love she deserved for such a Herculean feat, then the brand name of the cleaner and slogan popped up beside a bottle of the product, surrounded by daisies.

The scene changed abruptly to the show in progress; four fairly handsome men dressed as caricatures of nerds sitting around a coffee table playing a game of some sort, bickering. Three women came in, and the sniping continued. Then they, by some miracle of physics, managed to sit around the coffee table all on one side, Last Supper-style, and eat a meal together, still bantering.

The couple on the couch saw none of this; Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak only had eyes for each other. And lips. And hands.

They had probably started sitting separately. But somehow, probably through the offer of a footrub, Felicity’s legs had ended up in Oliver’s lap. Currently he had one arm around her back so he could pull her closer to him, his other hand on one of the thighs that lay across his lap, massaging it with urgent firmness, as if he were desperately trying will that hand to behave itself. She had laid her arms around his shoulders lazily, letting him take the lead in this kiss. He had done so by kissing her vigorously, his self-restraint on a razor’s edge.

He pulled back and her lips followed his, smiling as she nipped his bottom lip and gave it a little suck. He groaned and clutched her leg again.

“Felicity…” His voice was nearly a whine.

“What?” she asked innocently.

“You’re killing me.”

“Oh, now, I don’t want to do that,” she said right before she kissed him, swiping her tongue across the spot her teeth had just been and arching her back into him, sliding her entire body closer to him.

Oliver groaned into her mouth and settled her into his lap, releasing her leg and letting his hand roam up to one hip, letting it walk up to the hem of her shirt. At her sound of encouragement his fingers skated up, up, tracing bare skin, rejoicing in the gooseflesh he caused and then smoothing his hand over the tiny bumps to soothe them. 

Slowly, gently, his slid his hand upwards, and she made the sweetest little whimper of delight when he finally cupped her -

“Oh my God, Ollie, you’re going to have to do something - oh.”

Felicity had launched herself backwards at the sound of Laurel’s voice, leaving Oliver’s hand, then his fist, suspended in midair.

“I didn’t know you had… _company_ ,” Laurel said, the last word dripping with disdain. She spit it out, like it tasted bad. 

“Well, Laurel,” Oliver began calmly, in a very low voice, “The house is supposed to be deserted. Spring break, remember?” Felicity was covertly trying to straighten her clothes and Oliver gritted his teeth. She had to be embarrassed, and this shouldn’t have happened. “And what are you doing here, anyway? The sorority house is three blocks away.”

Laurel clicked her tongue. “Rude. I just got back from Cancun a day or so early and when I rode by I saw some ratty car in the parking lot.”

“What does that...You stopped because of _a car in the parking lot?_ ” Oliver’s voice was starting to sound incredulous and angry.

“Yes,” Laurel answered, not the least bit cowed. “It’s an old shitheap and doesn’t have any business out front, it’ll ruin the property value or something.”

“Laurel, just-”

“What kind of car is it?” Felicity asked. Oliver turned his head, throwing out a hand to try to stop her, to finish telling Laurel to leave, but Laurel was too quick.

“How should I know? I wouldn’t be caught dead in it. It’s old and has stupid stickers all over it.”

Oliver winced and rubbed his forehead, hard, as Felicity answered. “Oh, yeah. That’s my car.”

Laurel narrowed her eyes. “Oh, yeah?”

“Sure is.”

“I might have known.”

“Alright,” Oliver said loudly, standing and turning to Laurel. “That’s enough. Laurel, leave.”

“No, that’s fine, Oliver. I’m going.”

Oliver’s entire demeanor softened when he turned to speak to Felicity. “Felicity, just wait, please don’t go.”

“No, really,” she said, pulling on her last boot and grabbing her coat, shoving her arms in. “It’s fine.” She walked towards the door that led outside, turning backwards when she got to the threshold and walking backward a few steps. “Laurel, always a pleasure.”

Laurel’s smile was sinister and OIiver fumed.

“Oliver, I’ll...I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Felicity, wait!”

He took off behind her, then turned back to Laurel. “You stay. I’ll deal with you in a minute.”

“Oh, I’m looking forward to it.”

>>\------->

Oliver came back after a few minutes to find Laurel perched regally in one of the frat’s leather armchairs, her legs crossed and her hands laid on the armrests, waiting for him. He was livid, furious, but he showed nothing outwardly. He just walked in with his hands behind his back, pacing the room slowly, making absolutely sure he could talk to her without being cruel.

Laurel’s eyes followed him around the room hungrily. Her eyes watched every move, every tic of every muscle; she perused him like prey, smiling a tiny little smile.

“You’ll be pleased to know,” Oliver began, still pacing, then stopped. “No, scratch that. You’ll be disappointed to know that you didn’t hurt Felicity with that little bullshit display of -” he waved his hand impatiently “-whatever that was. You only pissed her off.”

“Oh, did I?” Laurel cooed. “I didn’t mean-”

He whirled to face her, his fists at his sides and barked, “Shut up, Laurel! You did mean, and you know it!” He jammed his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat, going back to pacing, taking deep breaths and counting to three. _Get it together, Queen_. 

“You and I may have had something a long time ago, Laurel, but not anymore. There’s nothing there. It’s not going to happen again. _Ever._ ”

Her eyes narrowed to slits and her lips thinned.

“I’m with Felicity now and I’m happy. You don’t have to be happy for me. I’m fine with that and I won’t ask you to be. I don’t need or want your approval to be happy with my girlfriend. But I’m telling you right now, Laurel Lance, and I’m only telling you once -

“ _You are not going to fuck this up for me_.”

Laurel shot to her feet. “Did you just _threaten_ me, Oliver Queen?”

“Absolutely not. I’m telling you that you can’t do it. This is too good a thing for your petty bullshit to tear down. So keep your high school melodrama mean girls shit to yourself. It’s not going to work. You are not going to fuck this up for me, Laurel.”

“Oh, I won’t have to,” she said smoothly, approaching him, “This is never gonna last, Ollie. She’s nothing like us-”

“That’s part of the appeal.”

“-and eventually the novelty of that will wear off. You’ll get tired of being with the poor girl. The little cocktail waitress’ daughter. The gold digger. The girl you have nothing in common with. Your eye will wander, like it always does, Ollie. By summer, you’ll be screwing around. Homecoming at the latest, if she’s great in bed and can keep your attention.”

“Get out,” Oliver pointed towards the door forcefully, his teeth clenched. “Don’t come back. Unless Tommy is going to be with you and watch you every second, you’re not allowed back.”

Laurel strutted to her coat, slipping her arms inside and walked to the door sleekly. She called over her shoulder with a backwards glance, “call me when you’re ready, Ollie.”

The door closed behind her and Oliver went to the mantle, his fists clenched, teeth grinding so tightly he had to force himself to let up the pressure a little. He wasn’t that guy anymore. He’d not been with anyone since he realized he wanted to be with Felicity over a year ago, there was no way he was going to run around on her now. 

But he couldn’t deny that he’d been that guy before. He’d been an absolute bastard before, and if he didn’t tell Felicity, someone was bound to. Laurel would take sick pleasure in telling her and trying to ruin everything for him.

_Fuck the guy he used to be for being such a dick. Fuck Laurel for trying to ruin what he was now and could have. Fuck everything._

Oliver swept everything off the mantle with a short yell of frustration. 

>>\------->

 _You enter a peaceful clearing in the Herenoth Wood. The sun breaks through the trees and makes the clearing very pleasant. The trees are blowing gently in the breeze. Small animals skitter away as you enter._  
A wooded trail leads north.  
A comfortable-looking cottage with a small plume of smoke sits to the east.  
The trail to the south looks darker and more frightening.  
You can go back to the west.  
Ryeth is standing here.

Ryeth says, _hey_  
You say, _Hey_  
Ryeth says, _you okay?_  
You say, _I’m fine :)_  
Ryeth says, _I’m so sorry_  
You say, _It wasn’t your fault_  
Ryeth says, _feels like it kinda is_  
You say, _why?_  
Ryeth says, _she kinda still has a thing for me._

Felicity rolled her neck around on her shoulders, blowing out a breath. “That explains a lot,” she muttered. 

You say, _well, who could blame her?_  
You say, _you guys dated?_  
Ryeth says, _in high school_  
Ryeth says, _it was a bigger deal for her than for me_  
Ryeth says, _She thought she needed a boyfriend and for some reason it had to be me. I was a terrible boyfriend back then_

“Oh God,” Felicity said.

You say, _back then? that’s not worrisome at all_  
Ryeth says, _it turns out that 1) I was a kid and b) I didn’t really care about being in a relationship_  
You say, _ah_  
Ryeth says, _it’s different now_  
Ryeth says, _it’s COMPLETELY different now_  
You say, _why are you telling me all this?_  
Ryeth says, _well, I don’t have time to prove it to you_  
Ryeth says, _Laurel is obviously gunning for you._  
You say, _fabulous._  
Ryeth says, _I’m so sorry._  
Ryeth says, _I need to tell you the truth before she tells you a lie_  
Ryeth says, _but as God is my witness, I’m not like that anymore_

Felicity wiped her eyes and blew out her cheeks.

You say, _Okay. I believe you_  
Ryeth says, _Really?_  
You say, _yeah_  
You say, _innocent until proven guilty, right?_  
Ryeth says, _thank you. I swear I won’t let you down_  
_Ryeth kisses you._  
You smile.  
Ryeth says, _when can I see you again?_  
You say, _tomorrow night? I promised Sara I’d go shopping with her._  
Ryeth says, _tom night is perfect_  
Ryeth says, _dinner and a movie?_  
You say, _as long as we’re not going to get visitors during the movie ;)_  
Ryeth says, _god no_  
Ryeth says, _just me and you this time_  
You say, _my place?_  
You say, _Sara is probably staying with Nyssa. It’s not as nice as your place_  
Ryeth says, _Your place is fine, but are you sure?_

“No.”

You say, _yeah._  
Ryeth says, _be there at 7 then_  
You say, _okay :)_  
You say, _talk to you soon_  
_Ryeth kisses you._  
Ryeth says goodbye.  
You say, _xoxo_  
You say, _bye_

>>\------->

“Oh my God, Sara, how many different pairs of jeans are you going to try on? And how many sweaters?” Felicity whined.

“Oh shut up. I really want to look cute, and I’m not good at this,” Sara said, sliding hangers across the rack impatiently, picking up a top and letting her hand glide down the length of the sleeve to the tag, then laying it on top of the pile Felicity was carrying. She pretended to dip under the load. “I like that, but pink’s not really my favorite color. We’ll see how it looks.”

“Sara,” Felicity said matter-of-factly, “take these.” She shoved the pile of clothes into Sara’s arms, making her stagger backwards a little. “Nyssa likes you no matter what you’re wearing. If nothing here fits, wear something you have. But I have to go. Oliver is coming over tonight, and I have to get myself and our apartment ready.” 

“Fine.” Sara trudged to the back and went into a changing room, the sounds of rustling clothes coming from behind the door.

“Hey, Lissy?”

“Yeah?”

“This one is cute, but it’s an awful color. Will you look for it in black?”

“Yep!” Felicity called out cheerfully. “Be back in a bit!” grabbed the shirt cheerfully and went out to the sales floor with it.

She found the rack with the sweaters after a couple of minutes of searching and set out to picking through for a black one in the correct size. “Right,” she muttered, “medium...medium…”

“Well, well. Look who’s here…”

Felicity froze, dread consuming her. _God, wasn’t yesterday enough?_ She turned and smiled tightly. “Hello, Laurel.”

“Hello, Felicity.” She said Felicity’s name with the same dripping sarcasm she’d said ‘company’ the day before. “Have you met my friends? This is Ava and Kalyn.” Felicity muttered a polite greeting and Laurel continued. “Girls, this is Ollie's...current girlfriend.”

“Oh my God.”

“No way.”

“Just 'girlfriend', thanks,” Felicity said tightly, “no need to time-stamp it.”

Laurel snorted. “Oh honey. If you only knew.”

“I do know. We talked about it.”

“What is she _wearing_?” one of the other girls said, and Felicity looked down to see what the problem was.

“Oh no,” the other one said. “Everything she has on is 100% _wrong._ ”

“What the hell is wibble-wobble -”

“Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey,” Felicity said, referencing her shirt. “It’s from Doctor Who. It’s one of my favorite shows.”

“But your jacket...isn’t that?”

Felicity looked down at her zippered hoodie and pointed to the emblem over her heart. “Captain America’s shield.”

“But he’s a superhero.”

“That he is.”

“You’re a girl.”

“Well-spotted.”

Ava (or Kalyn?) looked at Felicity as if she’d grown another head. “Superheroes and science fiction and stuff like that are for guys.” She turned to Laurel. “Oh my God, Laurel, what is Ollie thinking?”

Laurel had never taken her eyes off of Felicity, and the look of smug satisfaction on her face at watching her little gang of girls tear Felicity down - again - set Felicity’s blood to boiling. 

“Don’t bother trying to help her, girls, she’s helpless and determined to be all spunky and individual,” Laurel said, still looking Felicity straight in the eye, smirking. “Let her be whatever she wants. See how far it gets her.”

Laurel whipped her head back to her friends with a dazzling smile. “Ollie will get bored of a girl that unnatural before long. Just leave her be, and watch everything fall apart.”

“I’ve got on converse, too, want to see?” Felicity stuck one foot forward, making sure they could see it. Ava and Kalyn looked down, Laurel didn't bother. “They look like they’ve got galaxies and stars on them. You can laugh about those if you want. But I’m onto you, Laurel,” Felicity said, taking a step forward. “I know your game, and you won’t win.”

Laurel narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth in a malicious grin.

“We’ll see.”

She tossed her head and walked away with her two friends, one of them saying something and the three of them laughing merrily. Felicity watched them until they disappeared, then went to the dressing room and tossed the black top over Sara’s door, calling out. “Hey, I’m feeling a little sick all of the sudden. I’m going to the bathroom. Meet you at the car in a little while.”

“You okay? Do you need me?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just need a few minutes.”

"Okay, let me know if you need something. I have pepto."

Felicity walked the opposite way that Laurel and her friends had gone, searching for something - anything - private. She found an employees-only swinging door and pushed through. It was some kind of corridor, probably to the stockroom. 

It didn’t matter what it was. It was deserted, and that’s what mattered.

Felicity leaned back against the concrete wall and slid down until her bottom hit the floor. She pulled out her phone and texted Oliver. Hitting send, she let the phone clatter to the ground then buried her face in her hands and cried until the tears wouldn’t come anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is much more Oliver and less Ryeth in this chapter. Ryeth rarely got angry, at least not in front of me. The times he did, though, it didn't look like this. 
> 
> This fic is really quickly starting to serve a dual purpose - a memory of Ryeth and a love letter to my fellow geek girls. I swear to you on my autographed X-Files picture - you WILL rule the world one day and find love if you haven't already. 
> 
> And if nobody has told you today, you are fucking awesome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity deal with the fallout of Laurel's meddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is less olicity and more angstlicity. A-N-G-S-T. The next chapter will be up in less than 24 hours, I promise.
> 
> I own nothing but the mistakes. (one day I'm going to spell that 'misteaks' just for funsies)  
> I also own the usernames in the MUD.  
> comments and kudos feed the muse.  
> clintasha-n-olicity.tumblr.com

Oliver stared at the television without seeing, the drone of some mindless noise on just because it was. He might have had some intention of watching it when he turned it on, but probably not. 

Didn’t matter. Who cares?

The laptop screen went black beside him and he tapped a random key to bring it back to life. She still wasn’t there. He tapped the command that would give him the list of players currently logged into the game. Still no Elarain. He checked his phone. No message or missed call from Felicity.

_Goddammit._

Oliver took another long swig from his beer, draining it, putting the empty bottle back in the six-pack carton, grabbing the last full one.

“Hey, bossman.” Oliver turned his head, catching sight of Tommy sauntering towards him. He turned back to the TV, not acknowledging him. Tommy was undeterred. “Good break?”

Tommy threw his hand out to Oliver when he rounded the couch and Oliver took it, rolling his eyes a little, but they exchanged the bro-shake that was so typical of frat brothers and as such was customary and expected.

“Yeah man,” Oliver said sardonically. “Great.”

“Heard you spent a lot of time with Felicity,” Tommy said, snapping Oliver’s laptop closed and plopping down beside it. 

Oliver gritted his teeth. “Well, if you heard that, I’m sure you heard the rest.”

“I heard...” Tommy said, tugging his ear, “that Laurel was her usual self and it didn’t go her way.”

“Whose way?” Oliver asked, drinking his beer.

“Judging by Laurel’s telling of today’s events and the fact that you’re alone, I’d say Felicity came out on the losing end here.”

“Felicity saw Laurel today?! Dammit!” he yelled and started to get up.

“Whoa now, bossman, I’d just leave it alone for now. If you’re sitting here alone, it’s probably for a reason. Rumor has it you had a date and she cancelled on you.”

“Where are you getting all this?”

“It got back to Laurel.”

Oliver snorted, a short, derisive sound. “And I’m sure she was delighted.”

“You know Laurel.”

“You know what, Tommy? I’m fairly sure I’m the one that came out on the losing end here.” Oliver took another long swig of beer. “I don’t know what I ever saw in her.”

“That’s the point, Oliver -”

“Not Felicity, you moron,” Oliver cut in viciously. “I mean Laurel. I don’t know how I ever found her attractive at all.”

“She’s smart, she’s beautiful,” Tommy began.

“She’s evil. She sees me happy and she’s out to ruin it. She’s out to destroy a perfectly innocent girl. She wants to tear her down, to tear me down. She thinks that doing that will make me want to be with her. She’s evil _and_ delusional.”

“She just wants you to see the light, man.”

“The hell are you talking about?”

“Oliver, this girl isn’t right for you.” Oliver snorted. “No, I’m serious. She doesn’t fit you. Look, all you need is a girl that’s beautiful and willing. Arm candy. And I’m not saying she wouldn’t make great arm candy - she’s certainly hot enough - but it’s all this baggage that comes with her.”

“Tread lightly, Tommy. You’re starting to piss me off.”

“You just don’t match, Oliver. You look great together, but she’s poor. And you could even work with that, but she’s a complete nerd. I mean, have you seen her around campus? She is fundamentally different from us. Everything about her is completely different. She might be sweet and that’s a bonus. She’s smart and funny and those things are great because now you can hold a conversation with her if you want to. I won’t deny that she’s got a fantastic body, but it’s the rest of it. Now if you’re just going through a hot nerd girl phase right now, that’s great! Have at it! I hope you have a great time! But you need to get it out of your system and get back where you belong, with the rest of us.”

“Tommy, I’m so glad you’re my best friend.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Because if you weren’t, Laurel’s dad would be arresting me for assault with intent right now.”

Oliver shot to his feet and began to pace around the room like a caged, agitated animal. “I can’t believe you have the balls to say that to me, Tommy. Who the fuck do you think you are? I’ve been interested in this girl - _chasing_ this girl - for nearly a year and a half. I finally get her to go out with me and what happens? My best friend, my fucking _best friend_ , turns out to be a douche. I mean, I expected this from Laurel, but not _you_.”

“Oliver - “

“Shut up,” he said, throwing a hand up. “This is not some ‘hot nerd girl’ phase or whatever. I didn’t know what she was into when I first saw her.”

“How could you _not_ know, Oliver? She wears geek t-shirts, her car has those stickers all over it, she doesn’t dress like any girl we know -”

“She dresses like _my_ girl,” Oliver snapped, jabbing his finger at his chest. “Did it ever occur to you that maybe I wasn’t attracted to her clothes or her car? That maybe, _just maybe_ , I saw her and thought she was beautiful, heard her in class and thought she was brilliant, then decided from there I wanted something other than these vapid bitches who only want to get me in bed and be my…. _arm candy_?”

“Oliver, you’re drunk.”

“The hell I am.” He didn’t bother to look at Tommy, he just continued to pace and gesticulated forcefully, punctuating certain words. “I don’t _care_ what she likes or doesn’t like. I want more from her than someone to call on Friday night if I want a quick screw. No, this is deeper and I want deeper. I want...Fuck, Tommy. I can’t even tell you, because you’re such a prick. You won’t get it and you’ll just mock it. So fuck trying to explain it to you.”

“Oliver, man, listen,” Tommy tried, but Oliver plowed on.

“But it doesn’t matter, and I shouldn’t have even tried. I should have known better because Laurel is such a bitch and out to ruin me. I knew she was going to run her mouth to Felicity about what a bastard I was when I dated her forever ago, so I tried to head her off at the pass and tell Felicity myself. And then Laurel got to her anyway…” Oliver sighed heavily and slumped back down on the couch. “Everything got fucking ruined.”

“I gotta say, Ollie. I’ve never seen you like this. Especially over a girl.”

“You’ve already said that before,” Oliver muttered bitterly. “Then you talked to Laurel and came back with this ‘she’s not worthy’ bullshit.”

“Yeah, and I’m sorry.”

“Save it. I’m not in the mood. Try again later.”

Oliver’s phone rang and he scrambled for it, grabbing it off the table and looking at it. “It’s Thea,” he said to no one in particular, disappointment washing over him. He looked up at Tommy. “I’ll be back later.”

Tommy opened his mouth to protest, but Oliver paid absolutely no attention. He rose off the couch and answered the phone as he made his way a couple of rooms away, looking for privacy. “Hello?”

“What the hell did you do, Ollie?” Thea’s voice was abrupt, angry as it came across the line.

“What are you talking about?”

“Felicity has been crying all afternoon, according to Sara. Then I get here fifteen minutes ago to cheer her up and she tells me I need to take her out shopping, that she needs to get better clothes and asks me if I know any outlets. She looks like hell, Ollie.”

“Laurel,” Oliver said through gritted teeth.

“What about her?”

“She made fun of Felicity’s car last night, then they had some kind of run-in today. I don’t know what happened.”

“Sara said Felicity was fine last night and this morning, then all of the sudden when they were shopping she said she was sick and has cried the rest of the day.”

“She cancelled on me tonight. Said she didn’t feel well.”

“Sara went ahead with her date with Nyssa, I’m staying with her this evening.”

“Is she okay?”

“Well, she looks like hell but I don’t think she’s sick.”

Oliver sighed heavily into the phone and rubbed his eyes hard. “What do I do, Speedy?”

“I don’t know, Ollie. Stay there for now. Let me see what’s going on, ok?”

“Keep in touch with me, okay, Thea? I really, really like her.”

“Like I don’t know that. You pestered the daylights out of me forever. But we also promised her not to exchange information about her behind her back anymore. We’re cheating as it is right now.”

“Shit, we did.” Oliver groaned. “Fine. Just give me the all-clear to come talk to her. Nothing else.”

Thea paused. “I guess that’s okay.”

“This is eating me alive, Speedy.”

“I know.”

“Thanks. I owe you one.”

“Not a big one. It’s just a text from me. I’d be doing this for Felicity whether I knew you or not.”

>>\------->

Felicity heard the knock on her door the next afternoon and looked in its general direction for a long time before deciding to do anything about it. She hadn’t been out of bed long and had gotten Sara’s text asking if she was okay and if Felicity was comfortable staying in the apartment alone all weekend. That was actually good, because now Felicity could do what she needed to do without the questions she knew would be thrown around and the likely argument that would happen if Sara were here.

She’d made her mind up yesterday afternoon when she was crying her eyes out to stop being so...blatant in her geekdom. She wasn’t about to stop being who she was, not at all, but she really, really liked Oliver. For her sake and the sake of their relationship, she needed to tone it down. She needed to be more of what he needed her to be. She didn’t have to _totally_ stop being herself, but she should probably try harder to be what she ought to be to fit into his world. And since his world was the entire university, well… Laurel was right. They were too different, and if she wasn’t careful, he was going to get bored of her and move back into what was comfortable. 

So she’d gotten Thea to take her to some outlets and help her pick up some clothes she’d fit in wearing around his friends at his frat house or with him around campus. Maybe. Hopefully. They weren’t expensive, but they were the same general style. She could blend in well enough. As it was, her Black Widow shirt tended to stick out - especially in a sea of collared shirts and cashmere shrugs. 

She wanted to be with this guy, and his world was foreign to her. But she was _trying_ , dammit.

The concession that she’d allowed herself was that she’d still geek out some behind closed doors. Around campus, at his frat house, out in public with him, etc... those were his turf. At home in her apartment, that was her sacred nerd nirvana. 

Then it had occurred to her that she didn’t want him to walk into her room and see just how completely, overwhelmingly geeky it was. He’d seen the common area with the stuff she and Sara had agreed to sit out and not fled in terror, but her room was a different matter. So she’d decided to tone that down, as well. At some point, hopefully, he’d stay over. And if ( _when?_ ) he did, he’d probably find her Tardis alarm clock that woke her up with whooshing engine sounds a bit off-putting. 

So she decided to pack up about half of her stuff, take down a lot of her posters, just generally make it more suitable for most-popular-frat-boy-at-the-entire-university company. She wasn’t denying who she was - no, not at all. She just wanted to make him comfortable. That’s exactly what’s going on. Felicity Smoak was still Felicity Smoak. She was just making a concerted effort to be the Felicity Smoak that Oliver Queen could be proud of.

With that mindset she’d decided yesterday, in the midst of her flow of tears, to clean the place up. To tone it down. And when she woke up, she’d instinctively gotten up to put on Iron Man (because damn if Sara hadn’t gotten her on an Avengers kick lately), then realized that normal girls probably didn’t watch Iron Man. Or Thor. Or Captain America: The Winter Soldier (no matter how wonderful that movie was). So she pondered for a bit...what did normal girls watch? What did they have in the blu-ray player at the sorority house? She couldn’t think of anything for the life of her, so she just put it on pandora. Nothing geeky about pandora, right? Music is universal, isn’t it?

She set the station and started to pull down posters.

It was just as she was pulling down her Hogwarts poster that she heard the knock at the door and froze. 

“Go away, Roy!,” she called out. “I told you, I’m fine!”

There was no answer, just another knock at the door, same as the first. She sighed heavily and jumped off the bed, rolling the poster into a tube and picking up the box of bobbleheads she’d just packed as she walked by so she could deposit them in the closet. “Coming!” she called out.

She dropped the box on the kitchen counter and went to the door, opening it with the poster still in hand. “I told you, I’m-”

“Hi,” Oliver said, smiling hugely. “I figured since we missed our date last night, maybe we could have it now?” He held out a bag of popcorn. “I brought popcorn and I was thinking maybe we could order in - anything you wanted - and you know, just be...together?”

Felicity just stared at him for a minute, then looked backwards into the apartment over her shoulder. “Uh,”

“I mean, I’m sure it’s a sore spot right now, but I saw that blue box thing on one of your shirts one time and I think it’s from Doctor Who, is that right? I’ve never seen that show before, could we watch it? I’d like for you to show me what that’s about, if you would.”

Felicity’s eyes started to water and she grabbed the door handle tighter, “Oliver, I -”

“Can I at least come in for a minute, Felicity? It’s cold out here. You don’t even have on a coat, you’ve got to be getting cold.”

She looked up at him for another second, then nodded, opening the door wider, allowing him access. She stepped inside, letting him follow and close the door behind him. He spotted the poster in her hand and box on the counter and asked. “Did I interrupt you decorating?”

“No,” she answered slowly. “I’m kind of... undecorating. And I don’t think we should hang out today. I need to get a few things in order before we hang out again.”

“Is this because of what I told you?”

“No, Oliver. This is one of those rare times that the old cliche is true - it’s not you, it’s me.” She swiped her eyes.

“Are you breaking up with me?” he asked, his voice quiet, but a little urgent.

“No! No, nothing like that. I just...I just have to get myself together before I can be with you.”

“Why are you undecorating?” Oliver asked suspiciously, peering into the box of bobbleheads.

“It’s nothing. Just changes that need to be made in my life.”

“You haven’t done anything, Felicity.” His tone was still quiet, but there was the barest hint of anger there. For who, she didn’t know. She wasn’t entirely sure she cared right now; her emotions were a jumbled mess, and misery threatened to overtake her.

“It’s not what I’ve done, it’s just who I _am_.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” The anger was more evident now, and so was her misery.

“Laurel is right.”

“Laurel is spiteful and cruel,” he spat. “And everything she said is wrong. Completely wrong.”

“It’s okay, though,” she said, ignoring him. “I’m nothing if not adaptable. I picked up a couple of things so I don’t look so weird and embarrassing in front of your friends.”

“You think you…” he stuttered. “You think you’re _weird and embarrassing_ to me?” He was furious now, and there was no way to misinterpret it. “You’re wrong. You could not _possibly_ be more wrong. You’re not even close to being an embarrassment to me, Felicity!”

“If I’m not decked out in geeky stuff, then you won’t have any reason to want to stop bringing me around. People won’t give you a hard time because Laurel and her gang of girls will stop making fun of me.” She felt the anger rising in her. He didn’t understand, she couldn’t make him understand.

“Laurel will n- ...So _that’s_ why you went shopping with Thea last night?”

Her eyes narrowed at him. “Thea told you we went shopping last night?”

“Yeah. She called to bitch at me for hurting you, then we figured out it was Laurel, and she told me you guys were going shopping. I thought Laurel had been an asshole to you about what I told you. About me being such a dick in my past.”

“Apparently its not such a distant past. Apparently it’s as recent as last night.” She crossed her arms, the poster poking out from under her elbow, and she rocked back on one hip. “I asked you and Thea _both_ not to exchange information about me behind my back! Why would you _do_ that?”

“You were upset! We were _worried_ about you!”

“I was upset because I want to be with you, but I’m not good enough!”

“You’re not good en- You’re insane if you think that!”

“I’m not in your league!”

“ _I’m not in YOUR league, Felicity_!”

“God, you’re thick,” she said angrily. “You just don’t get it. I can’t believe you don’t understand this. Just go. Go and let me get this place ready, get myself ready.”

“Ready for what, Felicity?”

“Ready for you, Oliver! So you don’t run screaming from my weirdness!”

“God, I’m about to run now! You’re not making any sense at all!”

“Go on, then!”

“ _Fine_!”

“ _Fine_!”

Oliver turned and strode to the door, swinging it wide and slamming it behind him. Felicity reached into the box of bobbleheads and pulled one out at random - Hawkeye - and threw it against the wall, hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned above, the next chapter is already written and will be up within 24 hours. 
> 
> I need you guys to do something for me. I need you to ignore the fact that I contradict myself in a few respects in the beginning chapter(s) and in the latter chapters of this fic. I'll also ask your forgiveness for something else if I go with the epilogue I have in mind...and with that thought....
> 
> I have an epilogue in mind, and this idea absolutely delights me to the very depths of my dark, black geeky little soul. That said, if I did it, I would have to take any and all personal information offline because it's not very nice to Laurel and I'd absolutely, certainly, 110% get hate for it. I'm giggling just thinking about it, but I don't want stinkbombs in my inbox. I dunno. (I swear I don't hate Laurel, _I JUST NEEDED A BAD GUY_ )
> 
> Also, I am on a MASSIVE Doctor Who kick. I mean, a crippling Doctor Who kick right now, which is why it's worming its way into this fic. Send help.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity work it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I've touched on this before, but bear with me._
> 
>  
> 
> _This fic started out as deeply personal to me in one way, because it was, essentially, a love letter to my friend John (Ryeth) who died just under a year ago - last August. That pain is still a raw, fresh hell, and the prompt struck home to me, so I wrote this for him._
> 
>  
> 
> _It morphed into something else entirely, and if you've read the whole thing, I'm sure you've sensed that._
> 
>  
> 
> _I've always been pretty geeky, interested in geeky things, etc., but I bought that "it's just for guys" line my whole life and was completely and utterly repressed until my early 30's (a couple of years ago). I never read comics or watched superhero movies or Doctor Who or read fanfic or any of that because I was completely brainwashed into believing that it was truly only for men. It's something I still struggle with to be honest._
> 
>  
> 
> _So this story started out as supremely personal to me in one way and ended up as supremely personal in another way. Felicity's insecurities are my own. If she's OOC for her, it's because the author is shining through and I apologize - just like when Oliver was OOC before, it was because I was channeling John(Ryeth)._
> 
>  
> 
> _This has been the little fic that could. I never expected it to get more than 100 hits, maybe ten kudos. It was meant to be a little one shot to express my feelings. It's turned into so much more, and that's entirely because of you guys._
> 
>  
> 
> _John's death is what brought me into the Arrow fandom, through the Fuck Cancer campaign. If you ever give to charity, I would encourage you to support Fuck Cancer. If you'd like to donate in Ryeth's name, please feel free to contact me through my tumblr and I'll be happy to give you his name. Every single penny helps._
> 
>  
> 
> _He was 34 and died seven weeks after he was diagnosed._
> 
>  
> 
> _Thank you for reading._
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, now, the usual stuff:  
> I own nothing but the misteaks and the user names, I beta myself.  
> (Told y'all I was going to do it!)  
> Your comments and kudos made this fic what it's been. Thank you.  
> Come talk to me! clintasha-n-olicity.tumblr.com
> 
> p.s. in the text exchanges in this chapter, the names at the beginning of the text are how the person receiving the text have that person saved in the phone. i.e. when Oliver and Thea are texting, Thea has Oliver saved as "Ollie" and Oliver has Thea saved as "Speedy", so when Thea says something it pops up as "Speedy" and when Oliver says something it pops up as "Ollie." That's important for a tiny little blink-and-you-miss-it detail that I threw in just for enrichment.

Speedy [4:02pm] - you’re an idiot  
Ollie [4:04pm] - tell me something I don’t know  
Speedy [4:05pm] - i can’t believe you told her you knew she went shopping last night  
Speedy [4:05pm] - she is so pissed  
Ollie [4:07pm] - I’m pretty pissed AND miserable  
Speedy [4:08pm] - so talk to her  
Ollie [4:10pm] - I will  
Ollie [4:10pm] - but not today. I’m still mad  
Speedy [4:11pm] - what do you have to be mad about?  
Ollie [4:12pm] - oh no. not falling in that well again.  
Ollie [4:12pm] - I’m not talking to you about her again.  
Speedy [4:13pm] - good point  
Ollie [4:14pm] - nice try though  
Ollie [4:14pm] - I’m mad and have a decent reason for being mad. but I won’t stay mad long  
Speedy [4:15pm] - good. get unmad and fix this  
Ollie [4:17pm] - dammit, speedy, I think I’m in love  
Ollie [4:17pm] - that pisses me off too  
Ollie [4:18pm] - that wasn’t supposed to happen. not so soon  
Speedy [4:19pm] - so tell her that  
Ollie [4:20pm] - will do. when I’m not mad  
Speedy [4:21pm] - oh for fucks sake

>>\------->

Ryeth <3 [8:32am] - hey  
Ryeth <3 [8:32am] - can I drive you to campus today?  
Elarain [8:33am] - gonna ride with Sara. thanks  
Ryeth <3 [8:35am] - you sure? I’d like to take you, I miss you  
Ryeth <3 [8:36am] - haven’t seen you since saturday  
Elarain [8:36am] - yeah. maybe tomorrow.  
Oliver Q [8:37am] - still sitting together in psych?  
Elarain [8:39am] - if you want  
Oliver Q [8:40am] - I’d really like that  
Elarain [8:42am] - okay  
Oliver Q [8:46am] - are you ever going to talk to me again?  
Elarain [8:50am] - I’m talking to you now  
Oliver Q [8:51am] - you know what I mean.  
Oliver Q [8:51am] - I miss you  
Elarain [8:55am] - I miss you, too. we’ll talk soon.  
Oliver Q [8:56am] - I can live with that. xo. see you in class  
Elarain [8:57am] - see you then

>>\------->

Elarain [12:17pm] - hey  
Oliver Q [12: 24pm] - hey  
Elarain [12:25pm] - you ok?  
Elarain [12:25pm] - you didn’t talk during class then left like your hair was on fire  
Elarain [12:26pm] - I was going to see if you wanted to grab lunch  
Oliver Q [12:33pm] - not hungry. thanks  
Elarain [12:34pm] - I don’t get it  
Elarain [12:35pm] - this morning you missed me  
Elarain [12:36pm] - then you acted all distant and angry and wouldn’t talk to me  
Oliver Q [12:37pm] - I missed you and I still miss you and yes I’m angry  
Oliver Q [12:37pm] - were you dressed for a job interview or something today?  
Elarain [12:38pm] - no  
Oliver Q [12:38pm] - then I don’t know who the girl I was sitting next to was  
Elarain [12:38pm] - stop  
Oliver Q [12:39pm] - she wasn’t my girlfriend. never seen her before in my life  
Elarain [12:40pm] - I told you I was going to try to fit into your world  
Oliver Q [12:41pm] - and Im pretty sure I told you I didn’t want you to  
Oliver Q [12:41pm] - if I didn’t, here’s me telling you now: I want Felicity.  
Elarain [12:41pm] - I am Felicity  
Oliver Q [12:44pm] - could have fooled me  
Elarain [12:44pm] - stop it Oliver  
Oliver Q [12:46pm] - let me know when Felicity gets back, would you?  
Elarain [12:47pm] - this isn’t funny, Oliver  
Oliver Q [12:47pm] - it’s not remotely funny. I want my girlfriend back  
Oliver Q [12:48pm] - tell her that I fell for her because of her and the real her  
Oliver Q [12:50pm] - and that I thought i didn’t care what she wore but then she changed it and part of what was so wonderful about her went away  
Elarain [12:51pm] - Oliver, talk to me  
Oliver Q [12:51pm] - I miss you. come back soon

>>\------->

Speedy [2:54pm] - get your head out of your ass, ollie  
Ollie [3:02pm] - butt out, Speedy  
Speedy [3:04pm] - no. you’re hurting my friend  
Ollie [3:05pm] - I absolutely DO NOT want to hurt her  
Ollie [3:05pm] - but I’m at a loss  
Ollie [3:06pm] - I don’t have any idea what else to do to make her see that I want her to be what she really is, not what she thinks shes supposed to be  
Speedy [3:08pm] - TELL HER THAT  
Ollie [3:09pm] - YOU THINK I HAVENT??  
Speedy [3:10pm] - shes trying to make you happy stupidass  
Ollie [3:11pm] - what would make me happy would be for her to go back to being happy  
Speedy [3:12pm] - she’s miserable right now  
Ollie [3:14pm] - me too  
Ollie 3:14pm] - I miss her so much, but I miss the real her. if I wanted what she’s trying to be Id be with laurel or ava or somebody  
Speedy [3:16pm] - what are you going to do?  
Ollie [3:17pm] - if she hasn’t called or texted by tomorrow, I’m going over after class on Friday. I can’t stand it anymore.  
Speedy [3:18pm] - don’t suffer for nothing, Ollie  
Ollie [3:19pm] - I just want to be with her, Speedy  
Ollie [3:20pm] - that’s all I want  
Speedy [3:20pm] - well fix it  
Speedy [3:21pm] - before I can’t keep her friends from breaking your neck. it’s getting to be a tough job

>>\------->

 

Oliver Q [6:32pm] - can we talk?  
Elarain [6:33pm] - it’s thurs. we texted on monday. this has been going on too long.  
Oliver Q [6:34pm] - It has. so can we talk please?  
Elarain [6:36pm] - yes please  
Oliver Q [6:37pm] - are you happy?  
Oliver Q [6:37pm] - because I’m pretty fucking miserable.  
Elarain [6:38pm] - me too :(  
Oliver Q [6:39pm] - let me ask you something. if Laurel had never said anything to you about your clothes or your car, if she’d have left you alone about it, would you still be worried about it?  
Oliver Q [6:40pm] - knowing that I think that it’s awesome and it’s one of the things I love best about you. that we first started talking in a RPG, which is about as geeky as it comes and that I took up geeky stuff to be with you  
Oliver Q [6:41pm] - you haven’t even logged in to Asritya all week. I’ve been there, waiting, and you haven’t even logged in, Felicity  
Oliver Q [6:41pm - when you took all that away and started dressing like these girls i can’t stand - it hurt. bad  
Oliver Q [6:42pm] - knowing all of that, would you have gone shopping with Thea? would you be doing this?  
Elarain [6:42pm] - definitely no to the MUD, I don’t think so to the rest of it  
Oliver Q [6:43pm] - put it this way; if there was only you and me to please in this relationship and all your geeky fandom stuff made you happy, would you have gotten rid of it?  
Elarain [6:44pm] - no  
Oliver Q [6:45pm] - I know it’s only been a couple of weeks since we started dating for real and were just talking or whatever in the MUD but I miss my girlfriend, Felicity. So much. So fucking much.  
Elarain [6:46pm] - I’m sorry  
Oliver Q [6:46pm] - I’m sorry, too.  
Ryeth <3 [6:48pm] - will you put your stuff back up that you took down? and start wearing what YOU like and put the stickers back on your car?  
Ryeth <3 [6:49pm] - all that stuff?  
Elarain [6:49pm] - all of it?  
Ryeth <3 [6:50pm] - yep. all of it  
Elarain [6:50pm] - it’s a lot of stuff  
Ryeth <3 [6:51pm] - I’ll help. you busy?  
Elarain [6:52pm] - no…  
Ryeth <3 [6:52pm] - I’ll help you put it back up right now and maybe you can introduce me to Dr Who or something  
Elarain [6:53pm] - I’d like that  
Ryeth <3 [6:53pm] - be there in less than 15 mins. don’t you dare be dressed like you’re going to an interview.

>>\------->

The chevron top and cardigan had been hastily removed and tossed in the bag it came in, along with everything else she had bought - except for the leggings and boots. The boots were cute (no matter what) and she’d never known the joy of leggings before Thea made her buy two pair. She’d wear those forever, given the chance. But instead of the stylish top she’d had on with it before, she put on her oversize long-sleeve t-shirt with all of the Avengers’ symbols across the chest - the one that was so big she had to roll up the sleeves and hung well below her butt. She figured she could wear that with leggings a bit like a tunic. A pair of fluffy socks and a ponytail later and she felt like her old self.

It felt good.

She prayed to God that Oliver had meant it when he said that this was the Felicity he wanted; the real Felicity.

“I told you, didn’t I?” Sara gloated from her doorway. “Didn’t I tell you all those times that he was checking you out?”

“Shut up, Sara.”

“Nothing doing.” She took a sip of the drink in her hand. “I’m just excited that we’ve all got our Felicity back. Diggle was ready to sneak in at night, take all those clothes and drive them to the dump. I was going to let him in.” She took a sip of her coffee. 

“Well, he can now if he wants to.”

"We won't even talk about what he and Roy had planned for Oliver."

She cut her eyes at Sara, then they heard a pounding from outside, a steady but quick thudding up the wood stairs to their student housing apartment. 

“I think it’s for you,” Sara grinned, indicating the door with a quick incline of her head.

Felicity dashed to the door and opened it wide while the feet were still pounding the stairs. She bounced on the balls of her feet, looking hopefully, nervously out to the stairwell, her eyes brightening when Oliver turned the corner from the staircase. His eyes raked her up and down once and Felicity’s heart skipped a beat, but it didn’t have time to recover before he was on her, kissing her, his mouth dominating and claiming her, his hands holding her face to his while he parted her lips with his tongue.

She opened to him and brought her hands up to his arms, touching the cold fabric and even colder droplets of melting snow on his coat, her hands closing on the coarse fabric to pull him a little closer. His tongue slid against hers, sweeping the inside of her mouth. She tentatively explored his mouth and he groaned when she did, dropping one hand to her lower back and sliding the other to the back of her head to thread his fingers through her hair. He leaned forward, tipping her backwards a bit as he had done the night they danced and Felicity’s leg wrapped around his, her arms going around his neck for balance. The kiss turned more heated and Felicity wondered how it was possible for anything to be hotter than Oliver Queen, kissing her, nipping her bottom lip, with his hand in her hair and her leg wrapped around his thigh. 

Then he straightened up and put his hand on her butt, tugging upwards and she hesitated for just a second until she figured out what he wanted.

_Oh._

Oh, _God._

Apparently, it can get hotter, and that’s _just exactly_ how.

She gave a little jump and he caught her other leg with the hand that had been in her hair, never releasing his hand on her ass or his mouth’s hold on hers. She locked her ankles around him and he kicked his foot out behind himself, blindly, closing the door, massaging the place where her butt met her thigh.

Sara cleared her throat. “Ah-heh-hem.”

They broke the kiss, both of them whipping their heads around to look at Sara, who was standing in her doorway, the mug at her lips failing to hide her gloating smile. “Thanks for catching the door. It was getting rather - _hot_ \- just at the moment, but I’m sure once you two got to your room it may have cooled off a bit in here.”

Felicity’s face was flaming as she got back to the ground. “Right. Sara, Oliver. Oliver, Sara.” She waved her hand weakly between the two.

“We’ve seen each other in the halls, I’ve never known your name though,” Oliver said, flustered. “Nice to meet you, Sara.”

“Oh, I’ve known your name forever and a day, Oliver. Haven’t I, Lissy?” eyes twinkling at Felicity.

“Shut the hell up, Sara…” Felicity hissed through gritted teeth.

“Lissy? I think I like that…” Oliver said. Felicity shot Oliver a look and he struggled not to laugh. Sara didn’t fight it.

“So I hear you talked sense into Lissy, and you guys are going to put her room back together...maybe.” Sara leered.

“Oh my _God_ , Sara.”

“I think that’s the plan,” Oliver grinned.

“Good,” Sara said seriously. “We missed her. Lissy is pretty precious to her friends.” 

“She's pretty precious to me, too,” Oliver said, squeezing her hand. Felicity looked up at him and smiled.

“Well then, I’ll let you two get to doing...whatever it is you’re going to do.” Her eyes twinkled and Oliver winked at her, but Felicity rolled her eyes.

“God, Sara, I don’t give you this kind of crap. You can knock it off now.”

“Hell, no. This is fun.”

“Nice to meet you, Sara,” Oliver said politely as Felicity tugged him gently but persistently towards her room. 

“Likewise,” she said to the closing door, and chuckled as she went back into her own room and closed the door.

>>\------->

She spun around as soon as the door to her room behind Oliver and pulled on his lapels, standing on tiptoe to kiss him. He bent to her, kissing her softly and sincerely before pulling back, landing a butterfly kiss on her nose.

“No.”

She looked confused until he continued. “We have work to do.”

“Oliver...” she began.

“Oh, I want to. Don’t think I don’t want to for a minute. Don't think we _won't_ for a second. But I want my girlfriend back - happy, back to herself - more than anything. So we have work to do before we play.” He bent low, kissing her again, doing a quick tease of her mouth with his tongue before pulling away slowly and saying against her lips: “So let’s get to work.”

He stood upright and looked around the room. “Where are those clothes you bought?” 

“In the bags on the bed.”

Oliver took the two steps to her bed and grabbed the bags in one hand, holding them up and looking at Felicity. “These are it?”

“Yes.”

“Is this all of it?”

“Well, I’m keeping a couple of pairs of leggings and some boots, because they’re comfy and practical.”

“Okay” he grinned, “I can’t argue with that. But the rest of it is in here?”

“Yes.” 

“I’m going to make you the deal of a lifetime. Are you ready?” He didn't wait for an answer. Oliver set the bags down on her bed. “I want to buy you a pair of tickets to an event, but I’ll only get them if you agree to a couple of things.”

She scrunched up her nose and knitted her brow, looking at him skeptically. “I don’t usually deal with ultimatums or bribes well, Oliver. I don't deal with them at all, actually.”

“Hear me out on this one. I don’t think you’ll mind too much.”

“It’s not a good thing to get started in a relationship.”

“Okay, I swear on my trust fund that I’ll never try to give you another ultimatum or bribe. And I’m perfectly willing to sign paperwork to that effect. That’s how serious I am right now, Felicity.”

She eyed him carefully. “You really are serious?”

“My trust fund is sizable to say the least, and I'm prepared to hand it over to you. That's how serious I am.”

“Okay, I’ll hear you out. You’ll buy tickets to an event. Under what conditions?”

He stepped forward and put his hands on her waist, pulling her hips closer to his. “First, you have to take your boyfriend.”

She grinned. “Done.”

“Second, you have to introduce your boyfriend to the things you like. He might not like them all, but he wants to know what you love because he loves you.”

Felicity’s heart tripped over itself. Had he really said that? Did he just say he loved her? Her head was spinning a little, but she nodded. 

“You agree?”

“Yes.”

“Third, you have to put on your coat and boots, walk outside with me to some place, and set fire to these clothes. Then swear to me that you’re only going to wear clothes you like and like the things you want to like and basically just be yourself forever and ever.”

A single tear fell from Felicity’s right eye, but she swept it away. “Okay.”

“You just agreed to all of that?”

“Yes.”

“Pinky swear?” Oliver held out his pinky and Felicity laughed.

“Pinky swear.” She took his pinky with hers and shook it.

“Seal it with a kiss?” he asked quietly.

She nodded, and he kissed her softly, sealing their deal. “Okay then,” he said, forehead against hers, “would you like to get rid of this stuff first? Or get your room set right again?”

“No kissing yet?” she asked against his lips.

“Not yet,” he smiled, then pecked her. “That’s incentive. And redecorating it is. We'll get rid of the clothes later,” he said, stepping away, out of her grasp. “Where’s the stuff you took down?” Oliver took off his coat and tossed it over the back of her computer chair, taking note of it for the first time. “This is your desk, huh?”

She nodded, running her hand along the desk’s edge. “This is it.”

“This is where you MUD with me from? In Asritya. This is where you're Elarain.”

Felicity blushed. “It is.”

“Well then, this is where I fell in love with you. And I do think I’ll kiss you now.” He grabbed her by the waist and brought his mouth down to hers, stopping just millimeters away then pulled back, grinning evilly. “No, better not. If I get started I’ll never stop.” He let her go and tried to look innocent.

“You are _evil_ , Oliver Queen.” 

“Yep,” he said, grabbing a couple of posters from the top of a shelf and unrolling them. “Where’s your tape?”

>>\------->

They worked side by side for a while, Oliver asking questions about what fandoms certain items were from and Felicity giving a brief synopsis of each. He seemed genuinely interested in the superhero and time travel genres, she was surprised when he seemed less interested in the wizards and angels-and-demons genres. But every now and then he’d sneak a kiss, and she’d forget what she was saying anyway. 

Finally they were done and she asked if he might mind waiting to get rid of the clothes until another day, when it wasn’t ten degrees and snowing. He agreed, as long as she’d go ahead and start introducing him to the things she liked. She grinned and told him to pick something out of the newly restocked DVD and blu-ray case while she hung the bags on the closet door for next time, then the thought occurred to her:

“Hey, Oliver?”

“Yeah?”

“You said an event.” She plopped down on her bed and tucked one leg under the other.

“I did.”

“You never said what event you would get the tickets to.”

“I’ve already got the tickets.” Oliver pulled her computer chair out and had a seat. “You were going to get them whether you agreed to the terms and conditions or not; I wanted you to have them.”

She grinned. “You tricked me!”

“A little, yeah.” He had the good manners to look sheepish. “But you were going to do all of those things anyway, right?”

She nodded. “Everything but the burning. I was just going to donate them to Goodwill.”

“Donating them to Goodwill is a much better idea. You’re such a sweet person, Felicity...I love that. Let’s do that.”

“You still haven’t told me what the event is.”

“Oh, that. I forgot. It’s San Diego Comic Con.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I just wrote the epilogue. It's ten pages of notebook paper, front and back, and then another sheet just the front.
> 
> I actually got squealing giggles at two points. I've never done that before. I got giddy at two lines that _I wrote myself_. That's ridiculous. I can't wait to share this with you. 
> 
> Gotta type it up and edit it, I promise to post it just as soon as I possibly can. _PROMISE_. I'm super anxious to get this to you guys.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue: Our heroes, several months after they reconcile, at a Halloween party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but the mistakes, because I'm my own beta.  
> I also own the usernames in this particular fic.  
> Comments and kudos feed my very soul.  
> Come talk to me! clintasha-n-olicity.tumblr.com

Oliver had been made the fraternity’s president for his senior year, which left him a bit busier than the year before. He made no bones about his true priorities, though: he wanted to be the man his father had known he could really be, and the man Felicity deserved. 

Felicity had continued to be a rousing success amongst his fraternity brothers, and was a frequent sight around the frat house. By the end of their junior year, the spot next to Oliver’s was unofficially reserved for Felicity’s car, and the same held true for Felicity’s apartment complex. It was unspoken but understood that they were a pair, a matched set. Oliver-n-Felicity. 

When the time to plan the annual Halloween party rolled around, Oliver planted the seeds amongst his friends in the party planning committee to do things differently than they ever had, or than any other frat house this year - to have a completely different kind of Halloween party. This year, they would have a not only a costume party, but a geeky-themed costume party where in order to get in, you had to be dressed as some sort of character from a nerdy fandom. They’d leave the party open to the entire school and charge admission - donating the proceeds to charity. The rules were: 1) no costumes making fun of nerds (glasses and pocket protectors didn’t count) and 2) you had to be in costume and donate/pay admission. They hoped for a house full of superheroes and wizards and elves and a box full of money to give to charity. 

When one of Felicity’s new friends on the committee told her what they were planning, she broke down and cried. 

Oliver asked her to borrow some of her geeky memorabilia to use as decorations, and she’d hesitated. After some negotiation, she agreed to let him use the things that weren’t sentimental or difficult to replace (she knew all too well how destructive a frat party could be). She flat out refused to let him have any of the things that they’d gotten at SDCC - they were precious to her because she’d gotten them with him. He just couldn’t have them.

Halloween came and, although the sorority was ‘helping’ to put the party on, they’d vanished much earlier in the day. Some of them were nice to Felicity now, and she was very nice back to them. The ones who had been bitchy to her either ignored her or didn’t come around, and she was fine with that. She was the fraternity president’s girlfriend and felt a certain sense of responsibility with that. She _could_ have been a bitch to them, but why sink to their level? It would have been demeaning to her and made Oliver look bad. No, it just wasn’t worth it. Best to just let them stew in it. 

Kill ‘em with kindness. Shank ‘em with sweetness.

So Felicity found herself at the frat house on the day of the party, putting up a mix of geeky and spooky decorations and slapping her boyfriend’s roving hands away every now and then, giggling and reminding him that there were people around. He’d behave for approximately three minutes then try again. She’d giggle and swat him again, promising that they’d have fun later but for now they had work to do, then calling him incorrigible while he grinned roguishly. 

She called it quits at about five, telling him she had to go get dressed. Her costume was easy, but she still had to shower and the two of them were planning on going to dinner before. Oliver had suggested they stay in for dinner but they’d never leave her apartment if she went along with that. She had nixed that idea, suggesting that they Italian and reminding him when he whined that everybody loves Italian. 

He showed up for her at seven, right on time, knocking on the door even though he’d had a key since she’d signed the lease. She opened the door and his smile when he saw her was bright as the sun. 

“You look fantastic.”

Felicity looked down at herself, checking to make sure he was right. She looked at her pink jacket, jeans and brown boots, then reaching up to touch her hoop earrings. “Thank you, is my makeup okay?”

“Perfect.”

“Good,” she smiled. “But if anyone knows who we are, it’ll be because of you.”

“It’s not bad, is it?” He actually twirled a single rotation in the hall of her apartment building and she took him in: blue pinstripe suit with a tie, tan trench coat and converse. His hands were jammed in his pockets and he smiled at her as he stopped, letting the jacket settle around his legs. “I’m so glad Ten is your Doctor and not Eleven. I don’t think there is any way I could have looked anyone in the eye and said ‘bow ties are cool’. And I know I couldn’t have pulled off ‘fezzes are cool’.”

She laughed and grabbed her purse. “No,” she said, taking his arm. “Tenrose is my OTP.”

“Oh, yeah?” he said,

Felicity nodded.

“You know my OTP, right?” he asked.

“You like Tenrose too, I thought.”

“Well, yeah,” he said, “but that’s not it.”

They got to the bottom of the stairs, her arm still in his. “Romanogers, is that right?” she said. “I remember because we argued over Romanogers and Clintasha, and then had a great make-up session.” She squeezed his arm and bumped into him flirtily.

He laughed. “Yeah, that was really nice. We should have that argument again sometime. Soon.” He waggled his eyebrows at her as they got to the car. “But that’s not what I’m talking about.”

She tilted her head at him as he opened the door for her and she slid into the seat. He closed the door and came around, opening his own door and sliding behind the wheel.

“Who then?” she asked, puzzled. “I don’t remember you talking about anyone else.”

“My OTP - my One True Pairing - is Olicity.”

She looked at him and he beamed when realization behind what he had just said dawned on her face..

“Come on then, my Rose, my Elarain. _Allons-y!_ ” 

>>\------->

As soon as Felicity walked through the door with Oliver, there was a clamoring for her to start mixing drinks. She laughed and said that she’d be glad to do so later, Oliver grumped and said that _maybe_ she would later but that for just one party, _just one party_ , he’d like to have his girlfriend to himself. She soothed him with a kiss and some words whispered in his ear. He seemed mollified but grumbled anyway, “alright, but not the _whole party_ , okay? Stay with me a while?”

She smiled and kissed her favorite Doctor again. Of course she would. How could she resist him?

They were dancing before things got too wild and there wasn’t room or the floor got too slippery with beer when Laurel passed them and stopped nearby wearing black leather and a black domino mask. Oliver and Felicity didn’t notice her until she began to talk loudly; they weren’t sure to whom - “No, I didn’t come with Tommy. Ugh, that was a mistake.” She was quiet for a second then gave a high, false laugh. “No, I came by myself, just to represent the sorority. I don’t need to be with any stupid guy just to validate me.” She cut her eyes at Oliver and Felicity as she said it and Oliver rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, that’s why she’s texted me 84,000 times asking me why I’m with you, what I could possibly see in you, telling me I belong with someone more like her.”

“Is that still going on?”

“I got the most recent one on Wednesday.”

“I thought she’d stopped.”

“I didn’t think to tell you because I don’t pay them any attention. She’s tried to break us up before. It didn’t work then, won’t work now. I told her I was in love with you.”

“Oh did you?” Felicity gave him a mock-skeptical look.

Oliver grinned at her and dipped his mouth down to her neck, kissing and nibbling _that_ spot, and she was suddenly glad he was holding her up. “Of course I did. I’m all yours, sweetheart. M’all gone for you.”

“Oh, behave, you,” Felicity said, pushing him away halfheartedly. He grinned wolfishly.

“You believe me?”

She sighed as if she were considering it. “I suppose.”

Oliver laughed.

“I’m the Black Canary,” Laurel said loudly, closer this time. “She’s a total badass. I couldn’t resist. I love her.”

Felicity snorted a laugh and nearly choked, trying to cover it in a cough. Oliver didn’t realize she was laughing at first and worried. 

“Felicity? You okay?”

Felicity nodded. “Let’s go get some water,” she said, laughing. 

Oliver got her out of the room before Felicity gave in to the fit of giggles that had been threatening her. He looked concerned that this had come out of nowhere. “Are you okay,” he asked.

“Nothing...it’s, it’s nothing.”

“Please tell me.”

Felicity straightened up, wiping her eyes. “It’s just...it’s Laurel’s costume. It’s so fitting for her.”

“Why is that? She said it was a badass. I didn’t think you’d _ever_ pay her a compliment.”

“Oh, the Canary _is_ a badass, don’t get me wrong. She’s a _total_ badass and I love the character. It’s just...she has a hard time in the boyfriend department.” Felicity’s eyes gleamed evilly. “Her boyfriend was the Arrow, but he was a terrible boyfriend. He cheated on her constantly...he was just awful. Then he matured and became this wonderful guy - but he didn’t want her. And you know who he fell completely in love with, who he became this great guy and quit being a womanizer for?”

“Who?” Oliver asked, interested. 

“The IT girl. The geek.” Felicity said, smiling hugely. “He fell in love with the girl behind the computer.”

Oliver swept her up, kissing her deeply. “I think you need to introduce me to this show,” he said.

>>\------->

Oliver finally agreed to let his hands off of Felicity long enough for her to head to the kitchen and mix drinks, much to the delight of most of the party. He made it clear, though, in his deep and authoritative voice that she was _not_ hired help, that she was a guest and that she would _not_ be serving people all night, so if people wanted a drink they’d better be getting there soon.

Then he kissed her until she was unsteady on her feet and left to play beer pong.

Felicity didn’t mind mixing the drinks and had, in fact, made sure that she would have everything she needed on hand this time. After the first time, she always set out a jar for people to drop money in - either to pay for drinks or leave tips - and made a note on front that the money went to the local homeless shelter. At the last party, she’d made almost $1200 for the local shelter in 90 minutes. She’d gladly mix drinks for the young and wealthy anytime at those rates. 

“You look busy,” said a familiar voice behind her. “Can I help you?” She looked around to see Tommy Merlyn dressed as Super Mario, smiling almost sheepishly. 

“Oh, sure. Hand me that triple sec?” She mixed the drink quickly and handed it to the Daredevil that was waiting with a smile. 

Batman came next, ordering a gin and tonic. Then Arwen and Legolas came to her and ordered cosmos, followed by an Eleventh Doctor - complete with fez - who asked for a tequila sunrise as he complimented her costume and called her Rose. She smiled to herself as she tried to picture the real Eleven (well, the _canon_ Eleven) drinking a tequila sunrise. Oliver checked in, sneaking up behind her and putting his hands on her hips, kissing her neck, startling her. She jumped, spilling the shot she’d been working on and lectured him good naturedly. 

“Sorry not sorry,” he grinned. “This guy bothering you?” He jerked his head at Tommy.

“No, he’s being very helpful. Unlike you right now.” She gave him a stern look.

“I was actually about to apologize for being such a dick when you guys first started dating before you so rudely interrupted. So if you could kindly fuck off so I could do that, I’d appreciate it,” Tommy said.

Oliver gave him a lopsided grin. “Haven’t apologized to me yet, bossman.”

“Ladies first.”

“Better make it a good one or I’ll take it out of your ass,” Oliver said, still grinning.

“Oh yeah?” Tommy challenged, grinning, offering his hand, “You and what army?”

Oliver snorted, grinning, slapping and shaking Tommy’s hand. “Like I need an army.”

“What part of ‘fuck off’ don’t you understand, Queen? I’m trying to apologize to your lady friend here.”

“Boys, if you don’t mind kissing and making up later, I’d appreciate it,” Felicity threw over her shoulder. “I’m a little busy here.”

“Fine,” Tommy said, sounding thoroughly put out. “Back to the salt mines with your slavedriver girlfriend.”

“You know it,” Oliver grinned. He leaned over and kissed Felicity’s cheek. “I love you.”

“Love you too. Now go away.”

“You,” Oliver said, pointing to Tommy, “Grovel. A lot.”

Oliver and Tommy grinned at each other and Oliver walked away, leaving the two of them to their work.

“Look -” Tommy began.

“Tommy, you don’t owe me an apology,” she cut him off, grabbing bottles and pouring into glasses. “The person you really hurt is Oliver.”

“I know, but that’s not why I’m apologizing. Not really. I’m sorry because I completely misjudged you. Well, rather, I let someone else’s misjudgment cloud my own judgment,” he amended. “I’ve known Ollie all my life and I’ve never seen him this happy and healthy. He’s totally at peace, and that’s all because of you. I tried to take that away from him, and I’ll apologize for that profusely, But I wanted to apologize to you, too, for the things I believed and said about you, even when you didn’t know about them.”

Felicity nodded but didn’t say anything, just kept mixing drinks as fast as she could. Tommy pressed her a little, moving his head around, attempting to catch her eye. “Think you can forgive me?”

“Oh, you dumbass.” She sat the drink she was working on down and hugged him, surprising him for a second before he hugged her back. She let him go, patting his cheek then replacing the fake moustache and Mario hat she’d knocked loose with a grin before turning back to her drinks. “You’re Oliver’s best friend, so you’re special to me. You were forgiven a long time ago, as soon as I knew it hadn’t really been you saying those things - just somebody talking through you.” She reached past him for a bottle - he’d quit working and was just listening. “Now apologize to Oliver and gather up some shot glasses for me, and it’s all completely forgotten.”

“Ollie is a lucky man, Felicity,” Tommy said, pecking her on the cheek. “You’re a keeper.”

“Be sure and tell him you’ve changed your mind about that when you talk to him.” Her eyes twinkled at him when she winked. He nodded and started walking away. “Which you can do _after_ you bring me back some shot glasses!”

>>\------->

Felicity mixed several drinks, complimenting costumes and making small talk when she could while she waited. Iron Man ordered a screwdriver (which she thought was cute), Wonder Woman asked for a tequila sunrise, and she made a pair of jack and cokes for a Pac Man and Mrs. Pac Man who were really cool-looking... even if they took up too much space. Then Dean Winchester came in and asked for a margarita which made her giggle a little and she mixed it up for him. 

After Dean, the worst, most half-assed Harry Potter and Ron Weasley she’d ever seen stepped to the front of the line. ‘Ron’ said, “I’ll have a screaming orgasm, thanks.” ‘Harry’ looked at him like he was a genius and leered at Felicity. “I’ll take a blowjob.”

Captain America was standing behind them and smacked both of them on the head. “You morons, don’t you know who that _is_?” ‘Harry and Ron’ shook their heads. “That’s Felicity, Oliver Queen’s _girlfriend_.”

‘Ron’ looked puzzled, but ‘Harry’ grabbed his arm and headed out of the room. “We’ll just grab a beer then, thanks.”

“Thanks for that,” Felicity said to Captain America. “What can I get you?”

“Oh, I bet you just _loved_ that, didn’t you?” came a voice from behind her. Felicity glanced over her shoulder to see that it was Laurel, standing with a thin blonde in a Supergirl costume and another girl in a costume she didn’t recognize, but was the skimpiest thing she’d ever seen someone wear in public and not accept money in the bottoms. She turned back around unconcernedly and asked Captain America to repeat his order.

“You just eat that shit up, don’t you, geek? You really think you’re hot shit because you’re Oliver’s flavor of the month. Or semester, it seems.”

Felicity held up a single finger to Captain America, who was looking at Laurel disbelievingly, and tapped out a quick message, hitting send and setting the phone down. She went back to Cap’s drink, finished up and handed it to him, asking the Frodo behind him what he wanted while Laurel started back up. 

“I bet you think you’re so cool. The little cocktail waitress’s daughter, the total geek who caught the eye of the hottest guy on campus. Who’s keeping him from the girls he ought to be with, who really deserve him. You probably think you’re just the _greatest_ for that, don’t you?”

Felicity handed Frodo his kamikaze with a smile, watching him look over at Laurel with disbelieving eyes as he stepped away and Spider-Man stepped up. Spider-Man looked Laurel’s way, but she couldn’t see his face, so she just asked him what he wanted and started mixing. 

“I bet you think you’re going to get those little geek t-shirts you wear to catch on and suddenly you’ll be the cool girl with the cool boyfriend and everything will be just perfect for you. Don’t you? Don’t you, Felicity Smoak?”

Felicity smiled reassuringly at Spider-Man, who was watching Laurel, then went back to mixing his Long Island iced tea.

“But you know what, Felicity? No matter what, you’re always going to be a cocktail waitress’s daughter. You’ll always be poor white trash. You’ll always drive a shitheap of a car. You’ll always be a nerd. You’ll always lose. You’ll always be a _fucking loser_ , Felicity.”

Felicity winked at Spider-Man.

Oliver walked into the room, grabbing Felicity and spinning her around, pulling her to him by the hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He growled and captured her mouth in an aggressive kiss, meant to stake his claim irrevocably, his mouth devouring hers. He put his hand on her ass and pulled her impossibly closer to him until there was no room left, no space between them; but for their clothes, they’d have been skin to skin and soul to soul. 

She whimpered into his mouth and that only made him kiss her all the more passionately, his fingers threading through her hair and his hand massaging her where he had just squeezed. She almost forgot where they were, that they had an audience, but remembered herself and pulled away.

She put her forehead to his, panting, biting her lip, her eyes closed, feeling his hands trace her body gently. 

“Hey, Laurel?” she said, her forehead still against Oliver’s and eyes still closed. She got no answer - she hadn’t expected one.

“You may be popular. You may drive a great car. You may have the best clothes. You may have respectable parents and may or may not have scads of money...but you know what?”

Felicity opened her eyes to see Oliver beaming at her, a wicked gleam in his eye. She caught Tommy out of the corner out of the eye to see him grinning evilly. She was still snuggled close to Oliver, pressed against his body, and felt him drop a little kiss in her hair a beat later when her eyes locked with Laurel’s.

“You might have all of that, but this geek got the guy.”

>>\-------> _FIN_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my geeky sisters - this one was for you. Here's to finding your Oliver (or Felicity). 
> 
> Don't make the mistake I made and refuse to let your geek flag fly because you're afraid of what other people might think. This ain't just for boys - it's for you, too, sweetie, and if anyone tells you anything else you tell them I said to fuck off.  
> <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to be as true to MUD format as I could, but it's actually not possible to be completely true. I'm sure you all know what OOC means (Out Of Character) and IC (In Character), but to explain how it works in a fantasy roleplaying game, when someone starts a game in the mud he and I played, they always started in the marketplace. When someone said something OOC, it went out to everyone, throughout the whole game, no matter where they were in the game and it was basically just chat. IC also went throughout the game, but was used for in-character statements. When you 'said' something, it was only heard in the one room you were in, hence Felicity and Oliver having a measure of privacy in their chat. There were also actions, so if Felicity typed 'hug ryeth' her character would hug his. When oliver typed 'kiss elarain' his character kissed Felicity's. 
> 
> (My and my friend's favorite were 'airplane' and 'bonk' which translated into '_________grabs_______ and swings him around by the feet, making airplane noises!' and '_________ bonks ________ on the head!'.)


End file.
